Entretien avec un Prothéen
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: Dans les jours qui suivent la victoire totale sur les Moissonneurs (fin: Destruction), Liara revisionne à bord du Normandy l'une des capsules temporelles qu'elle avait enregistrées et dispersées peu avant la bataille décisive (début diffusé lors de la fin alternative). Ceci en compagnie de l'ami Javik et de ses commentaires caustiques...


_L'idée de ce dialogue m'avait été suggérée par un correspondant régulier, et beta-lecteur privilégié sur d'autres nouvelles liées au fandom Mass Effect. Le présent texte est une version remaniée (avec plus ou moins de bonheur!) de celui que j'avais élaboré à sa demande, et qui était destiné à brosser de façon distrayante une présentation synthétique de l'univers de Mass Effect, son histoire, ses lieux, ses peuples. C'est donc une belle occasion de survoler à nouveau toute la richesse de cet univers..._

 _Cet épilogue aux événements de Mass Effect 3 a été composé dans l'optique d'une fin Destruction "light": la Citadelle et le relais de Charon ont été lourdement endommagés, les IA évoluées (dont IDA et les Geth) ont bien été éradiquées; mais les IV, implants cybernétiques et systèmes électroniques simples ont survécu, ce qui a entre autres permis au _Normandy _d'effectuer assez vite ses réparations, de retrouver sa route depuis le monde inconnu où il s'était échoué, et de revenir participer aux opérations de sauvetage autour de la Citadelle toujours coincée dans l'orbite terrestre._

 _La plupart des dates données sont calculées suivant le système galactique standard, antérieur à l'arrivée des Humains sur la scène concilienne: le premier texte que j'avais rédigé était aussi censé illustrer ce système de datation. Celui-ci est explicité au fil des renvois de bas de page, qui fournissent également les correspondances chronologiques les plus importantes._

 **Usual disclaimer:** _Les personnages, les espèces, les mondes, les technologies, et jusqu'à la chronologie historique longuement développée ici, sont issues de l'univers existant dans les jeux vidéo développés par Bioware (suppléments téléchargeables compris), et dans les romans écrits par Mr Drew Karpyshyn. Toutefois, nombre d'anecdotes placées dans la bouche de Javik quant à la vie sous l'impitoyable Empire des Prothéens sont le fruit de ma seule imagination..._

.

* * *

.

 **Frégate furtive de l'Alliance _Normandy_ SR-2,**  
 **au large de la planète Terre, système Hélios –**  
 **Quelques jours après la victoire sur les Moissonneurs...**

.

 ** _« Si vous m'entendez, tout n'est pas perdu. Il est encore temps de ne pas refaire nos erreurs. Nous avons échoué contre les Moissonneurs. Nous avons tout essayé; construire le Creuset n'a pas marché; réunir la galaxie tout entière n'a pas suffi. J'espère seulement que les informations contenues dans cette capsule vous aideront, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je suis le docteur Liara T'Soni. Voici le récit de notre guerre contre les Moissonneurs... »_**

 _._

 _-–- Vous m'avez fait appeler, docteur T'Soni?_

Le grondement sourd de la voix de Javik derrière elle incita Liara à interrompre l'enregistrement qu'elle était en train de visionner. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'impérieux et de menaçant dans la voix lente et profonde du Prothéen, même lorsqu'il prononçait des paroles aimables. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, la jeune scientifique asari ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu prononcer des paroles aimables. Elle tourna son fauteuil vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire:

 _-–- Allons, ne soyez pas aussi formaliste, Javik. Je vous l'ai déjà dit: appelez-moi Liara. Je ne vous appelle pas commandant, moi, si?_

 _-–- Non, en effet... Et pourtant, je préférerais... Docteur T'Soni..._

Liara se força à changer en sourire entendu le rictus qui lui vint instinctivement sur les lèvres. Par la Déesse! Ses rapports avec l'ancien soldat d'élite prothéen n'avaient jamais été faciles, depuis qu'en compagnie du commandant Shepard elle l'avait sorti sur Eden Prime du module de stase où il demeurait en sommeil depuis des millénaires. Oh certes, elle pouvait difficilement imaginer quelle douleur permanente cela devait représenter, d'être le dernier membre d'une espèce exterminée dans des conditions qu'elle-même avait été bien proche de vivre en personne, d'être ainsi condamné à évoluer au milieu d'espèces étrangères qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre... Mais ces derniers jours, il avait tendance à se montrer plus cassant encore que d'ordinaire; et cela commençait à mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs à bord du _Normandy_.

Javik demeurait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la petite pièce, qui servait tout à la fois de cabine au docteur Liara T'Soni, et de centre d'opérations mobile aux activités galactiques du mystérieux Courtier de l'Ombre. Le soldat prothéen fixait la scientifique asari de son visage impénétrable, figé en un masque permanent de profond dédain, inexpressif en dépit des quatre globes oculaires qui s'alignaient sous sa chitine crânienne. Il attendait vraisemblablement une réponse, qui ne vint pas; c'est donc lui qui reprit la parole le premier:

 _-–- Il est évident que vous ne m'avez pas fait remonter jusqu'ici pour de simples questions d'emploi de titres protocolaires lors de nos interactions verbales, docteur T'Soni. À quoi dois-je d'avoir été interrompu dans mes sombres méditations?_

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le _Normandy_ , le Prothéen s'était retiré dans une des soutes de la frégate, avec pour consigne de ne pas venir le déranger. C'était là qu'il avait appris seul ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les espèces et les événements de ce Cycle. C'était là également, seul avec ses épouvantables souvenirs, que jour après jour il avait affermi sa détermination, qu'il avait mûri la vengeance de ses semblables depuis leur tombe. Pourtant, depuis la victoire sur les Moissonneurs – le rêve inaccessible de sa première puis de sa seconde vie –, il persistait étrangement à se cloîtrer dans sa solitude misanthrope, plus sinistre que jamais.

 _-–- Javik... Commandant... Voici bien peu de temps en vérité que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Et j'aurais de beaucoup préféré ce soit en de meilleures circonstances, qu'au moment où le retour des Moissonneurs qui avaient anéanti votre peuple menaçait de balayer à leur tour les nouvelles espèces évoluées de la galaxie. Nous menions alors un combat sans espoir, et vous-même étiez loin d'être le plus optimiste d'entre nous._  
 _À votre propre époque, votre peuple, désespérant de sa survie, avait plongé en stase les meilleurs d'entre vous, répartis sur plusieurs mondes, dans l'attente d'un réveil en une ère plus paisible. Hélas, vous êtes le seul Prothéen parvenu vivant jusqu'à nous; le dernier des vôtres. Moi, à mon petit niveau... j'avais compilé une brève histoire de nos civilisations et de notre lutte contre les Moissonneurs, et j'en avais fait disperser des copies en plusieurs points reculés de la galaxie. Des sortes de... capsules temporelles. De bouteilles à la mer. Un témoignage de notre existence, de notre passage dans cette galaxie, au cas où nous aurions disparu jusqu'au dernier..._  
 _Je... J'ai gardé une copie d'archive de ce document, que je m'étais promis de ne pas réouvrir avant quelques siècles. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de revoir ce témoignage... et de partager ce moment avec celui de mes compagnons de route que je connais en fait le moins... et surtout, le seul d'entre nous qui ait déjà vécu l'expérience d'un Cycle de lutte contre les Moissonneurs. Bref, je... j'aimerais beaucoup visionner cet enregistrement en votre compagnie, Javik. S'il vous plait..._

La longévité millénaire des Asari était proverbiale parmi les races moins favorisées de la galaxie... au même titre que certains autres traits de leur caractère. Cette longévité, gage de sagesse, valait généralement un grand respect aux matriarches de cette espèce humanoïde unisexe. Javik, quant à lui, venait d'une époque reculée où ses contemporains avaient pu observer les anciennes Asari émerger péniblement de l'état de nature sur leur planète d'origine de Thessia. Il n'était donc pas le moins du monde impressionné.

 _-–- Si je ne m'abuse, docteur T'Soni, vous n'êtes âgée pour l'heure que de 119 ans_ (1) _; vous avez donc effectivement encore quelques beaux siècles devant vous. Quant à moi... je vous épargne les poussières qui s'ajoutent à mes plus de 500 siècles de sommeil..._

 _-–- Javik, s'il vous plait... Asseyez-vous... C'est important pour moi._

Ce n'est qu'à cette invitation que le Prothéen prit note des légers changements d'aménagement apportés au petit bureau de Liara. Le peu d'espace au sol encore disponible y avait été utilisé pour brancher l'appareil d'holoprojection tridimensionnel que l'Asari utilisait à son arrivée, et pour disposer deux fauteuils en regard de celui-ci. Javik soupira avec résignation, tout en se dirigeant vers son siège:

 _-–- Très bien, docteur T'Soni. Faisons comme si nous avions une heure à perdre à regarder défiler ces petites images primitives..._

Primitives. C'était le terme par lequel Javik désignait généralement les actuelles espèces dominantes de la galaxie, parvenues à un niveau technologique encore très inférieur à celui qu'avaient atteint les Prothéens à leur apogée – juste avant leur extermination brutale, quelques 50.000 ans plus tôt. Les semblables de Javik pouvaient communiquer des sommes de vécu, d'expériences, et même de sentiments par le simple toucher, et arrivaient à transférer de telles données dans de petits artefacts, les totems de mémoire, ou dans de plus gros, les balises prothéennes, une légende chez les xéno-archéologues telles que Liara. C'était en entrant en contact avec une telle balise sur Eden Prime, trois ans avant d'y découvrir Javik, que le héros humain John Shepard avait pris conscience de la menace des Moissonneurs, recevant à la fois la vision violente du génocide passé et la révélation de la guerre à venir, en un éclair d'illumination qui avait manqué de fracasser son esprit.

Par comparaison, l'enregistrement de Liara pouvait effectivement passer pour une relique d'un autre âge. En utilisant l'ancienne technologie prothéenne, tout ces contenus si longuement et fidèlement compilés auraient pu se diffuser en un instant dans l'esprit de Javik. L'ex-soldat prothéen affectait souvent de se montrer faussement patient, voire légèrement sarcastique, lorsqu'il devait en passer par les moyens archaïques dont usaient les peuples 'primitifs' de cette époque pour transmettre leurs savoirs. À bien y réfléchir d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être depuis une longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shepard au sujet d'un totem de mémoire, peu avant l'ultime combat, que le caractère de Javik s'était encore assombri.

Liara songeait encore à tout cela lorsqu'elle redémarra la lecture du document audiovisuel, qui s'ouvrit sur l'holo en pied de son propre avatar. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer un grognement de Javik à côté d'elle.

.

 ** _« Cet enregistrement a été réalisé au cours de la première année de la grande guerre galactique contre le retour des Moissonneurs, en l'an 2927 après la Fondation du Conseil_** (2) ** _... C'était notre référentiel de datation; toutes nos références ont vraisemblablement disparu avec nous. Je suis... j'étais une Asari. Mon peuple avait été la première espèce galactique de ce Cycle à poser le pied sur la Citadelle. C'est ainsi que nous l'appelions; sans doute connaissez-vous sous un autre nom cette extraordinaire structure désertée par le peuple ancien qui l'avait habitée. Nous y avons vécu avant vous, nous-mêmes qui pensions qu'elle nous avait été léguée par le peuple mythique des Prothéens. Elle n'était en fait que l'appât irrésistible, la fleur carnivore dont les Moissonneurs ont usé pour piéger d'innombrables espèces avant nous... »_**

.

L'image de Liara avait été remplacée par un holo tournant de la Citadelle, la fabuleuse cité spatiale localisée dans la Nébuleuse du Serpent. Autour de l'Anneau du Présidium, le siège du Conseil Galactique et des ambassades des espèces reconnaissant l'autorité de celui-ci, s'étendaient en étoile cinq bras longs chacun de plus de 40 kilomètres, les Secteurs, hébergeant la majeure partie de la population locale. Ces cinq bras capables de se refermer en protection de l'Anneau, évoquaient effectivement les pétales d'une de ces plantes carnivores qu'on peut trouver sur de nombreux mondes.

.

 ** _« Les Asari étaient originaires de Thessia, dans le système Parnitha. Un monde magnifique... Capables de vivre bien au-delà de mille ans, elles avaient aussi la particularité par rapport aux espèces sexuées de se reproduire par connexion de leur système nerveux avec celui d'une partenaire. Après avoir pris contact avec d'autres peuples, elles se sont aperçues qu'une telle connexion génitrice était possible avec à peu près toutes les espèces connues. Toutes les Asari étaient en outre capables d'user des pouvoirs biotiques que les autres races nous enviaient... »_**

.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'holo de Liara serra les poings, faisant jaillir des volutes de brumes d'un bleu électrique autour de ses avant-bras. Étendant la main, l'avatar fit léviter une lourde batterie énergétique dans le champ de vision du spectateur. Javik, l'ancien soldat prothéen, était lui-même un puissant combattant biotique; il ne fut donc évidemment pas impressionné par cette démonstration. Les pouvoirs biotiques permettaient entre autres de déplacer des objets par la pensée, de créer des vortex extrêmement localisés, les singularités, d'altérer la structure moléculaire des choses et des êtres, ou encore d'élever autour de son propre corps une barrière protectrice à l'épreuve des attaques cinétiques. L'ensemble de la population asari possédait de tels pouvoirs, liés à la présence de nodules d'élément zéro dans ses tissus. C'était également le cas pour quelques très rares membres d'autres espèces, dont l'organisme avait été altéré _in utero_ ; mais un long entraînement, et la pose d'implants spéciaux, leur étaient indispensables pour seulement approcher la puissance native des Asari.

.

 ** _« C'est en entamant leur conquête du système Parnitha que les Asari y découvrirent les vestiges d'une civilisation spatiale disparue depuis quelques 50.000 ans, que l'on désigna sous le nom de prothéenne. La technologie très avancée de cette civilisation était basée sur l'effet cosmodésique, tirant parti des propriétés d'un minéral présent en quantité dans le sol de Thessia: l'élément zéro (ou ézo). Les plans et artefacts laissés derrière eux par les Prothéens firent faire un bond de géant à notre propre technologie: armes de tous calibres, barrières cinétiques, vol atmosphérique, voyage supra-luminique, tout était basé sur les champs gravitationnels générés par l'élément zéro... La relique prothéenne la plus inratable était une gigantesque structure située en bordure du système Parnitha, longue de près de 15 kilomètres d'acier: un relais exploitant l'effet cosmodésique pour faire franchir presque instantanément des distances infinies à n'importe quel vaisseau, vers un autre relais connecté de la galaxie. Nous découvrîmes comment réactiver et utiliser ce relais: alors même que son principe de fonctionnement nous reste encore mystérieux, son mode d'utilisation était étrangement simple et accessible. Et bientôt, les premières expéditions asari purent s'élancer au-delà de leur système d'origine. »_**

.

Lorsque Javik déplia et leva nonchalamment le bras, Liara comprit qu'elle était censée interrompre la lecture de l'enregistrement.

 _-–- Excusez-moi, docteur T'Soni, mais votre présentation de l'Histoire... me laisse perplexe. Je crois me souvenir que le long périple des espèces intelligentes de cette galaxie, a débuté bien avant que les ancêtres de votre peuple aient même seulement opté pour la marche bipède. Sans vouloir ajouter que mes propres contemporains ont d'ailleurs joué un rôle autrement plus actif dans l'évolution cognitive desdites ancêtres, qu'en semant quelques reliques derrière eux..._

 _-–- Oui, en effet, Javik. Du reste, ce fut là le secret le mieux gardé des matriarches de mon peuple durant des millénaires. Je tenais juste à relater les faits d'une façon plus confortable pour moi, en revivant ce Cycle ainsi que mon peuple lui-même l'a vécu: en présentant d'abord les apparences en la solidité desquelles nous avions foi, avant de révéler l'atroce vérité derrière ces apparences, telle que nous l'avons apprise de la façon la plus brutale._

 _-–- Je vois. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il s'agit là une conception plus... artistique que scientifique du récit des événements. Mais après tout, c'est votre enregistrement, Asari... et votre espèce réputée si sage, laisse si souvent l'émotivité l'emporter sur la raison... Reprenons donc, si vous le voulez._

.

 ** _« Découvrant et activant toujours plus d'autres relais dans de nouveaux systèmes, nos exploratrices repoussèrent au loin les limites de l'espace cartographié. Voici trois mille ans de cela_** (3) ** _, une expédition lancée vers l'inconnu au travers d'un relais nouvellement ouvert découvrit la Citadelle au cœur d'une nébuleuse, et y prit pied au nom du peuple asari. L'immense cité spatiale était entièrement déserte – à l'exception d'une espèce insectoïde intelligente, non-hostile, mais semblant fermée à toute forme de communication. La seule finalité de ces êtres semblait être l'entretien de cette gigantesque structure, dont la conception technologique dépassait et dépasse toujours de très loin notre entendement. Nous les baptisâmes: les Veilleurs. Avec leur aide, les Asari s'établirent fermement sur la Citadelle, et en firent la nouvelle base de départ de leur expansion spatiale._**

 ** _À peine une soixantaine d'années après que les Asari aient pris possession de la Citadelle, l'avant-garde d'une autre espèce se présenta aux portes de la station. Il s'agissait de Galariens, des amphibiens ovipares haplo-diploïdes organisés en clans matriarcaux, remarquables par leur hyperactivité intellectuelle et créatrice, et par leur cycle de vie extrêmement intense et bref. Leur technologie, tout comme la nôtre issue de l'héritage prothéen et basée sur l'effet cosmodésique, était alors remarquablement avancée; et ils avaient déjà exploré et colonisé de nombreux systèmes de leur côté des relais, depuis leur monde natal de Sur'Kesh. Les deux espèces jaugèrent leurs forces respectives, puis évaluèrent leurs capacités à s'accorder. Des traducteurs automatiques individuels furent mis au point, dont des modèles évolués sont toujours en usage à mon époque. Les Galariens furent invités à s'établir sur la Citadelle, pour le profit mutuel des deux espèces. Vingt ans plus tard, le Conseil Galactique fut créé: une représentante asari et un représentant galarien, afin de cogérer pacifiquement l'espace connu. Cette date marqua l'an 1 du Calendrier Galactique Standard_** (4) **. _»_**

.

Lors de cette partie de l'exposé, l'avatar de la scientifique asari fut remplacé par l'holo animé d'un Galarien mâle, aux longs membres grêles. Liara avait choisi pour modèle le professeur Mordin Solus, un xéno-biologiste de génie et un autre de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, porté disparu sur Tuchanka durant la Guerre. Avec sa corne manquante et ses rides creusées, il était pourtant loin d'être le spécimen le plus représentatif de son espèce. Pour Javik, sans doute une autre preuve de la sensiblerie irrationnelle de l'Asari... Au moins, Liara sut gré au Prothéen de n'en rien dire, et surtout d'avoir la décence de ne pas rappeler les vertus gustatives autrefois attribuées par ses congénères aux organes de Galariens.

Javik ne fit non plus aucune réflexion lorsqu'il fut question du Conseil. Ce n'aurait pas été vraiment utile: il avait bien souvent fait connaître à Liara, à Shepard et à d'autres, son opinion d'ancien bras armé de l'Empire des Prothéens quant à cet organe de gouvernement multiracial. Pour lui et les siens, c'était un pur non-sens que de partager le pouvoir avec d'autres peuples, plutôt que de s'affronter à mort pour l'accaparer. Qu'aucune civilisation ne domine les autres, que des espèces sans mérite aient voix au chapitre sur leur propre sort, était une conception de l'univers qu'il n'arrivait toujours que difficilement à appréhender. Vaguement gênée par le mutisme persistant de son voisin, Liara tendit cependant la perche pour le faire réagir:

- _–- Javik, vous auriez des commentaires, des comparaisons à faire par rapport aux autres races intelligentes de votre propre Cycle?_

 _-–- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire à leur sujet. Enduromi, Ditakur, Densorin, Oravores... Nous les avons combattus; nous les avons dominés; ils ont été moissonnés; aujourd'hui il n'en reste rien... Pourquoi donc les espèces de ce Cycle se soucient-elles de civilisations aussi insignifiantes?_

Il y eut un silence. Liara relança l'enregistrement, en se maudissant d'avoir posé une question dont elle aurait facilement pu imaginer la réponse. La mentalité des anciens Prothéens n'avait hélas plus de secret pour elle. Plus jeune, elle les avait idéalisés comme le phare qui avait montré la voie aux civilisations actuelles: justes, éclairés, altruistes... Avec Javik, elle les avait découverts impérialistes, froidement pragmatiques, ignorant les notions de scrupules, de pitié ou de remords. La déception avait été difficile à surmonter, même si elle acceptait désormais Javik tel qu'il était.

.

 ** _« Durant plus de trois siècles, Asari et Galariens s'étendirent à partir de la Citadelle et de leurs espaces respectifs. Aucune autre espèce spationaute, désireuse de se placer sous la protection des lois conciliennes, ne fut rencontrée à cette époque. Puis au cours des deux siècles qui suivirent, pas moins de cinq races, cinq civilisations technologiquement avancées, furent découvertes. Qu'elles aient été contactées, ou aient rejoint la Citadelle par leurs propres moyens via les relais prothéens, toutes finirent par y ouvrir une ambassade, acceptant l'autorité du Conseil pour le règlement des litiges les opposant entre elles. Les sièges au Conseil demeurèrent toutefois limités aux seuls représentants asari et galarien._**

 ** _Les premiers à s'installer sur la Citadelle furent les Volus venus d'Irune, une planète à l'atmosphère d'ammoniac et aux pressions extrêmes. Ces négociants avisés développèrent les lois commerciales en vigueur dans l'espace concilien, et l'usage du Crédit galactique en tant que monnaie universelle. Peu de temps après suivirent les Butariens de Khar'Shan: une société très autoritaire structurée en castes, et l'une des rares civilisations avancées n'ayant jamais su renoncer à l'esclavage. Plus tard vinrent les Elcors de Dekuuna, un monde à la pesanteur très élevée, ayant donné naissance à une espèce à la corpulence dense et massive; ce furent les Asari qui ouvrirent à leurs premières expéditions spatiales le chemin vers la Citadelle. Ensuite arrivèrent les Hanari de la Primauté Éclairée, une espèce amphibienne originaire du monde aquatique de Kahjé, courtoise et pondérée. Les Quariens de Rannoch enfin furent les derniers à rejoindre l'espace concilien, juste avant la crise majeure du Premier Contact Rachni. »_**

.

Confronté à cette longue énumération, assortie d'une succession d'holos des cinq membres représentatifs de leur peuple, Javik finit par intervenir. Il avait toujours eu une opinion assez tranchée sur chacune de ces peuplades 'primitives'. Rarement une opinion positive...

 _-–- Lorsqu'en son temps mon peuple avait recensé les races primi... pardon, les jeunes espèces les plus prometteuses de la galaxie, susceptibles après leur ascension de reprendre le combat contre les Moissonneurs..._

 _-–- ...Une fois assimilées en tant que races vassales du glorieux Empire des Prothéens..._

 _-–- Oui docteur T'Soni, merci infiniment pour cette précision... Lors de ce recensement, disais-je, les Galariens n'avaient été considérés que comme de stupides batraciens accroupis dans leurs mares, dénués de tout potentiel d'évolution. Qu'ils aient été parmi les premières races à atteindre les étoiles me sidère encore. Les Volus sur leur fournaise d'ammoniac, nous ne nous en sommes pas approchés de trop près: leur potentiel comme combattants était ridicule. Piètres guerriers, ils se sont rattrapés en tant que manieurs d'argent. J'ai toujours considéré que l'avènement du mercantilisme marquait le début du déclin d'une civilisation. Chez les miens, celui qui acquérait trop vite une grande fortune devait prouver sa capacité à la défendre les armes à la main... Histoire de ne pas s'amollir sur ses richesses._  
 _Les Butariens... Je ne les ai jamais aimés. Ils sont pourtant la seule espèce de votre Cycle à regarder l'univers avec quatre yeux comme la mienne; et leur expansionnisme, leur évaluation pragmatique et radicale des situations, les rendent assez semblables aux Prothéens. Trop semblables, sans doute. S'ils avaient été une espèce avancée à mon époque, la galaxie n'aurait pas été assez grande pour nos deux peuples; il y aurait eu une lutte à mort, une seule race aurait survécu pour dominer. Quant aux Hanari, ces grandes méduses qui s'expriment par émissions lumineuses, périphrases ampoulées et noms cryptiques, ils sont de très loin l'espèce la plus mystique de votre Cycle étrange. Eux et les Drells qui les servent. Ils vénèrent comme des dieux les Prothéens disparus qui leur auraient apporté le savoir; personnellement, je les crois tous complètement fous. À mon époque, ils n'étaient que du fretin, à peine plus futés que le plancton autour d'eux. Certains de mes congénères prisaient la saveur de leur chair; cela n'a jamais été mon cas._

 _-–- Il est vrai que les vôtres étaient par nature des chasseurs, Javik. Ils étaient également entrés en contact avec les anciennes Asari, avaient préservé leur existence, et avaient soutenu leur développement en leur enseignant l'agriculture, les mathématiques... et plus tard en leur ouvrant d'autres percées technologiques qui firent d'elles l'espèce la plus avancée de la galaxie. Des cultes leur furent rendus par mes ancêtres, dont celui de la Déesse Athamé, qui adoptèrent plus tard une morphologie plus asari..._

Liara interrompit soudain son monologue, saisie par une idée qui ne l'avait jamais effleurée auparavant:

 _-–- ...Euh, Javik, vous ne m'avez jamais dit... À l'époque où les vôtres 'recensaient' Thessia, avez-vous... Avez-vous aussi goûté à la chair de mes... ancêtres primitives?_

 _-–- Hé-hé... Ah voyez-vous, docteur T'Soni, s'il est bien arrivé que certains des miens... 'consomment' des Asari, ce n'est certes pas de la façon que vous..._

C'est alors qu'une voix synthétique nasillarde, au ton dynamique et enjoué, résonna dans le petit bureau de Liara – juste à temps pour couper court aux embarrassantes révélations grivoises du Prothéen:

 _-–- Docteur T'Soni, j'apporte les résultats que vous avez... Oh, bonjour, commandant! Vous vous faites rare, c'est un plaisir de vous voir!_

La voix appartenait à un petit drone qui vint virevolter autour des deux organiques assis: Glyphe, Intelligence Virtuelle de son état, et le secrétaire personnel de Liara. La couleur bleutée du halo sphérique qui tournoyait autour de lui semblait faire un pendant naturel à celle de la peau de sa maîtresse. Cette arrivée impromptue arracha une grimace à Javik, qui prouva là qu'il était capable d'enlaidir encore le rictus méprisant qui semblait être son expression naturelle:

 _-–- J'ai toujours trouvé cette... machine beaucoup trop autonome à mon goût. Je n'ai pas pu vous convaincre de vous en débarrasser; vous avez pu me convaincre de ne pas vous en débarrasser; il faut donc faire avec. Mais je garde quelques yeux sur elle; et au premier signe de rébellion..._

Javik avait autrefois raconté à Shepard et Liara que bien avant lui, son peuple avait mené une guerre sans merci contre des Intelligences Artificielles, qui après avoir anéanti leurs créateurs s'étaient attaquées aux autres espèces organiques. Cette "Guerre des Métacon" était à l'origine de l'Empire des Prothéens: pour l'emporter, le peuple de Javik s'était vu contraint d'enrôler sous ses armes nombre d'autres races, vassalisées puis progressivement assimilées. De cet interminable conflit, les Prothéens avaient gardé une haine viscérale envers les IA, et une méfiance tenace vis-à-vis des machines trop évoluées. Javik en particulier détestait presque autant que les IA les IV sur plate-formes mobiles comme Glyphe, et vouait un mépris sans bornes aux espèces assez décadentes pour confier à de telles aberrations électroniques le soin de pallier leurs propres carences. Liara profita de cette interruption pour redémarrer la lecture de l'archive:

.

 ** _« À cette époque, les races conciliennes avaient déjà activé quantité de relais, et exploré les systèmes sur lesquels ils ouvraient. En dehors de quelques expéditions disparues corps et biens, aucun réel problème ne fut jamais rencontré. Tout changea en 545_** (5) ** _, lorsque des explorateurs galariens activèrent un nouveau relais vers un secteur inconnu. Sur le monde de Suen, ils furent confrontés à une espèce insectoïde avec laquelle il s'avéra impossible de communiquer: ce fut le Premier Contact Rachni. Contrairement aux Veilleurs, les Rachni se révélèrent taillés pour le combat, et extrêmement belliqueux. Après avoir assimilé les technologies galariennes capturées, ils déferlèrent bientôt sur les mondes conciliens par le relais qui venait d'être ouvert. Leur appétit de conquêtes et de destructions semblait sans limites, leurs effectifs inépuisables, leurs redoutables armes corporelles semaient la panique dans nos rangs, et leur esprit de ruche rendait nos tactiques habituelles totalement inadaptées. Nous perdîmes bataille sur bataille, flottes et systèmes les uns après les autres; des colonies entières furent massacrées sans merci. L'expansion rachni restait lente, mais inendigable: la galaxie toute entière était bel et bien en passe d'être submergée. »_**

.

 _-–- Mes ancêtres avaient découvert ces insectes plusieurs millénaires avant ma naissance_ , commenta Javik. _Leur potentiel en tant qu'arme biologique était trop patent pour être ignoré. Patiemment, les miens avaient génétiquement développé leur intelligence, leurs capacités de combat, leur agressivité... C'est ce dernier point qui a fini par nous échapper. Lorsqu'ils se sont retournés contre nous, il a fallu les exterminer, méthodiquement, jusqu'à la dernière larve. Mon peuple était passé maître dans cet art... Mais dans le cas de ces insectes, leurs nids s'étendaient jusqu'aux strates les plus profondes d'une planète particulièrement inhospitalière. Nos plus intenses bombardements de surface en ont vraisemblablement épargnés assez pour que leur espèce perdure. Et les vôtres les ont retrouvés bien plus tard, plus nombreux, et plus agressifs que jamais._

Liara avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Javik cette révélation inédite, et elle avait eu le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Sans quoi, il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas en vouloir aux Prothéens pour leur responsabilité dans un des pires fléaux qui ait jamais meurtri la galaxie telle qu'elle la connaissait, et qui ait si durablement marqué son histoire durant deux millénaires.

.

 ** _« Quatre-vingts ans après le Premier Contact Rachni, les Galariens découvrirent sur le monde ravagé de Tuchanka une espèce primitive de sauriens bipèdes, survivant péniblement aux conséquences du cataclysme nucléaire qu'elle avait elle-même déclenchée quelques deux millénaires plus tôt. Les Krogans, c'est le nom qu'ils se donnaient, parvenaient à compenser par un taux de natalité extraordinairement élevé et une endurance hors du commun les conditions de vie effroyables de leur monde dévasté. Leur espèce n'en suivait pas moins la pente d'un déclin inéluctable, largement dû au fait qu'ils ajoutaient à une nature déjà hostile un esprit de clan très enraciné, qui les entraînait dans d'interminables guerres intestines. La fécondité, l'agressivité, les qualités guerrières, et la résilience environnementale des Krogans suggérèrent immédiatement aux Galariens qu'ils tenaient là le contrefeu idéal face aux Rachni. En seulement quelques décennies, le génie galarien purifia et réhabilita Tuchanka, rendant aux Krogans un monde vivable – tout du moins selon leurs critères. Puis le Conseil leur proposa un combat qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser: un combat comme aucun de leurs ancêtres n'en avait jamais livré, un combat qu'on chanterait encore après des millénaires. Et tel fut bien le cas. »_**

 _._

L'holo tournant d'un soldat insectoïde rachni, qui avait illustré l'annonce du début de la guerre, fut remplacé par celui d'un puissant mâle krogan au cuir olivâtre parcouru d'une effrayante cicatrice faciale, et à la large plaque crânienne d'un rouge menaçant. Doté d'une bosse dorsale particulièrement impressionnante, il aurait pu paraître d'allure trapue et ramassée, pour qui aurait ignoré qu'il dépassait allègrement les 2 mètres 30. Sa lourde armure pourpre, et son énorme fusil à pompe que bien d'autres espèces auraient eu peine à soulever, semblaient presque moins intimidants que la résolution brutale qu'on lisait sur ses traits marqués, et que l'éclair de colère domptée qui luisait au fond des ses yeux rougeoyants. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'Urdnot Wrex, un redoutable foudre de guerre biotique devenu l'un des premiers alliés non-humains de Shepard, au terme d'une vie de près de mille années de combats glorieux et moins glorieux. Retourné par la suite sur Tuchanka, il y avait pris la tête de son clan, Urdnot.

 _-–- Pauvres Rachni_ , ricana Javik. _J'aurais presque pitié de ces misérables insectes, si mes ancêtres eux-mêmes n'avaient pas décrété leur extinction. Les Krogans utilisent encore aujourd'hui des tactiques primaires, mais qui restent redoutablement efficaces: ils exploitent leur nombre et la puissance irrésistible de leur charge frontale pour submerger et écraser l'ennemi. Cela manque terriblement de subtilité, mais bon... Quand on a comme eux un taux de fécondité hallucinant, une résistance naturelle aux toxines et aux radiations, une masse musculaire et une protection cutanée excédant de beaucoup celles de n'importe quelle autre espèce, lourdauds elcors non compris, plus des organes vitaux redondants et une capacité de régénération surnaturelle, sans même parler de leur aptitude à se plonger dans une transe de combat leur permettant d'ignorer la douleur (la rage du sang, comme ils l'appellent)... eh bien, avec tout cela, on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un cerveau... Hmm, ni même d'une arme, en fait!..._

.

 ** _« En l'espace de deux siècles, les Krogans chassèrent les Rachni de tous les mondes conciliens envahis, l'un après l'autre. Ils y perdirent des millions des leurs, pertes aussitôt remplacés par de nouvelles générations de guerriers – alors que leur fécondité ne permettait déjà plus aux insectes de compenser leurs propres pertes, bien plus élevées. Puis les Krogans se lancèrent à la conquête de l'espace ennemi. Suen, la planète mère des Rachni, à la surface si inhospitalière pour toute autre espèce que les Krogans, fut investie après que tous les autres mondes aient été nettoyés. Les ultimes profondeurs de Suen, où se terraient les derniers nids et les reines reproductrices, furent vitrifiées à l'arme atomique. Les Rachni furent dès lors considérés comme éteints. Une dangereuse espèce prédatrice venait d'être effacée de la galaxie; mais l'avènement d'une autre se préparait déjà... »_**

.

À ce moment, de sa propre initiative, la commande à distance de Glyphe mit en pause la lecture du document. L'holo de Liara se figea les bras dans le vide, alors que de sa voix nasillarde, l'impertinent petit drone égrena sans y avoir été invité les informations complémentaires que sa programmation jugeait pertinentes:

 _-–- Je me dois d'apporter quelques mises à jour sur ce dernier point, docteur T'Soni. Année 2924 AGS, planète Novéria: le commandant Shepard entre en contact avec une reine rachni et son essaim, développés en conditions artificielles par la société Twin Helix; le commandant détruit la reine et son essaim. Dernière reproductrice observée: année 2927 AGS, planète Utukku. Le commandant Shepard entre en contact avec une reine rachni asservie, et son essaim corrompu par la technologie des Moissonneurs; le commandant sacrifie la reine. Plusieurs essaims endoctrinés anéantis sur diverses planètes envahies à la fin de l'année 2927. Espèce considérée comme définitivement éteinte._

 _-–- Mécanique stupide_ , gronda Javik. _Nous savons déjà tout cela..._

 _-–- Je suis désolé de vous avoir contrarié, commandant. Je ne fais que suivre les instructions programmées dans ma..._

 _-–- Docteur T'Soni, relancez ce maudit enregistrement, avant que mes biotiques ne s'expriment pour moi! Je me vois déjà en esprit en train de fracasser cette misérable machine bavarde!_

.

 ** _« Les Krogans furent célébrés en héros galactiques; et durant les quatre siècles qui suivirent, ils représentèrent le bras armé du Conseil. Mais les relations entre eux et le reste de l'espace concilien ne tardèrent pas à se tendre. Même après la réhabilitation de leur monde et la fin de la Guerre Rachni, les Krogans conservèrent le taux de natalité exponentiel qui avait permis à leur espèce de survivre à un environnement hostile et à des conflits permanents. Chaque femelle krogane pouvait pondre mille_ _œufs viables chaque année; et chaque Krogan arrivé à terme pouvait espérer vivre au-delà de mille ans, une longévité presque comparable à celle des Asari! C'est tout d'abord avec la permission du Conseil que les Krogans étendirent leur espace,_ _colonisant tour à tour de nouveaux mondes – et les dévastant presque aussi vite par leur croissance démographique incontrôlée, et leur exploitation prédatrice des ressources naturelles. Mais lorsque les Krogans commencèrent à annexer unilatéralement des colonies conciliennes déjà peu_ _plées, le conflit armé devint inévitable._**

 ** _C'est d'ailleurs peu de temps avant le début de celui-ci qu'avaient été institu_ _és les Spectres,_ _Affaires Spéciales et Tactiques de Reconnaissance:_ _une petite élite d'_ _agents asari et galariens triés sur le volet, investis de pouvoirs surpassant les lois conciliennes, et ne répondant de leurs actes que devant le Conseil lui-même. Dans un premier temps, le succès dévastateur des frappes ciblées effectuées par cette poignée de héros discrets put compenser la terrible disproportion des forces armées en présence. Mais il fallut l'arrivée sur la scène galactique d'une nouvelle espèce pour rétablir l'équilibre des chances. De même que la découverte de Tuchanka avait permis la victoire dans la Guerre Rachni, la découverte de la Hiérarchie turienne permit d'envisager la victoire sur la Rébellion Krogane._**

 ** _Les Turiens étaient une espèce aviaire terrestre, adaptée aux intenses rayonnements solaires frappant en permanence la surface de sa planète natale de Palaven. Mais là où la cruauté de leur existence sur Tuchanka avait fait des Krogans des individualistes forcenés, portés sur le recours systématique à la violence pour atteindre leurs buts égoïstes, les Turiens avaient développé face à la rudesse de leur monde un remarquable sens des responsabilités individuelles envers la communauté. La technologie prothéenne, ainsi que quelques guerres civiles remontant à leur lointain passé, leur avaient permis de développer un arsenal des plus impressionnants. Les premiers contacts entre Turiens et Krogans établirent une haine féroce et durable entre les deux peuples. Les Krogans anéantirent trois colonies turiennes dont ils avaient dévié les satellites naturels, ce qui ne fit qu'affermir la résolution inflexible de leurs adversaires. La discipline innée des Turiens, leur sens de l'honneur militaire, leur esprit de corps indéfectible – ainsi également que leur goût pour l'emploi d'armes extra-lourdes rassemblées en concentrations décisives! – leur permirent de remporter nombre de victoires coûteuses pour leurs ennemis. »_**

.

Sans surprise, le Turien en armure dont l'hologramme illustra cette partie du récit était Garrus Vakarian, qui avait rejoint l'équipe de Shepard en même temps qu'Urdnot Wrex, et qui était devenu depuis un héros parmi son peuple, tout comme le Krogan l'était chez les siens. Son visage couvert d'épaisses plaques de corne, protection naturelle développée par son espèce contre les rayonnements solaires de Palaven, portait deux signes distinctifs bien particuliers: des tatouages bleus censés proclamer la colonie d'origine de sa famille; et de sérieuses cicatrices du côté droit, ayant profondément brûlé l'un de ses mandibules: un souvenir de sa carrière de justicier sur la station pirate d'Oméga, qui avait succédé à sa carrière de policier sur la Citadelle. Deux vies bien distinctes que Garrus avait toutes deux menées avec le plus grand investissement personnel, comme tout ce qu'il faisait.

.

 ** _« Pourtant, même la valeur et l'armement des Turiens ne semblaient pouvoir faire mieux que de retarder une issue mathématiquement inéluctable: le taux de fécondité des Krogans, qui était venu à bout des Rachni, allait fatalement venir à bout du reste de la galaxie. C'est le génie génétique des Galariens qui emporta finalement la décision, en développant le Génophage: un virus transmissible sur chaque nouvelle génération krogane, en mesure de limiter la viabilité de leurs naissances à seulement une sur mille! Diffusé par les Turiens sur Tuchanka, le Génophage s'y répandit bientôt à la totalité de la population, et provoqua en peu de temps l'effondrement de la démographie krogane. Privés de leur avantage numérique, en passe d'être exterminés, les Krogans durent déposer les armes, un siècle après le début de leur rébellion. Après avoir restitué les dernières colonies encore occupées, ils furent circonscrits sous étroite surveillance concilienne à leur planète d'origine, et à une poignée d'autres mondes dont ils avaient déjà épuisé les ressources. Ils continuèrent à s'y battre entre eux, ou à louer leurs services guerriers très recherchés aux employeurs les moins avouables. »_**

 _._

 _-–- Les Galariens ont trouvé là une alternative inédite à l'extermination pure et simple_ , remarqua pensivement Javik. _Quant à moi, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Une fin brutale mais honorable a l'avantage de préserver votre dignité. Galariens et Turiens n'ont offert aux primitifs krogans qu'une interminable extinction différée, par attrition lente mais constante. Mon peuple était loin d'être ignare en matière de supplices longs et raffinés; mais il n'aurait jamais conçu une abomination telle que le Génophage..._

 _._

 ** _« Il fallut encore plus d'un siècle après leur victoire sur la menace krogane pour que les Turiens, nouveaux venus sur la scène galactique, soient enfin récompensés par un siège au Conseil. Ils l'avaient très largement payé du prix de leur sang. C'est ainsi que durant treize siècles, le Conseil désormais tripartite parvint au plus harmonieux des compromis. Les matriarches asari y géraient la diplomatie et l'équilibre des forces, ce en quoi elles avaient toujours brillé par leur réputation de sagesse, et par leur entregent naturel auprès des autres espèces. Les Galariens étaient habitués de longue date à compenser leur fragilité par leur anticipation de toutes éventualités dommageables; ils se chargeaient donc du renseignement et des opérations discrètes. Le Groupement Spécial d'Intervention de l'Union galarienne, qui s'était grandement illustré durant la Rébellion Krogane, était considéré comme le meilleur service secret de la galaxie: les Galariens savaient toujours tout sur tout, avaient en permanence deux longueurs d'avance sur tout le monde, et pourtant personne n'entendait jamais parler des actions du GSI. Quant aux Turiens, soldats dans l'âme, ils incarnèrent vite la puissance militaire et le maintien de l'ordre concilien aux yeux de la galaxie. Le Traité de Farixen consacra la prééminence de leur flotte de guerre; en outre, depuis leur entrée au Conseil, les Turiens ont toujours représenté l'essentiel des effectifs du SSC, le Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle, c'est-à-dire les forces militaires et policières déployées en garnison de la capitale concilienne. Plus directement, la Hiérarchie turienne assurait aussi la protection armée des Volus, en échange de leur soutien économique. »_**

.

Javik commença alors à s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège et à marmonner, moitié pour lui-même:

 _-–- Les vaisseaux archaïques des Turiens ont beau représenter la flotte la plus puissante de la galaxie, ils ne seraient pas si difficiles à mettre à genoux qu'ils semblent le croire. Avec les Quariens, ils sont l'une des seules espèces intelligentes de cette galaxie dont l'alimentation soit à base d'acides dextro-aminés. Or les planètes dont le cycle écologique produit de tels nutriments sont relativement rares: il serait aisé de stériliser ce petit nombre de mondes par des frappes toxiques, ou par la diffusion de souches virales. Acculés à la famine, ces orgueilleux soldats turiens seraient bien obligés alors de faire allégeance..._

Liara trouva sensiblement plus dérangeant que d'ordinaire que Javik formule à voix haute des plans génocidaires aussi effroyables, surtout s'agissant d'une espèce alliée. Mais habituée désormais au côté anxiogène du vétéran prothéen, elle se contenta de rouler des yeux et de déglutir en silence.

.

 ** _« Après la mise au pas de la Rébellion Krogane, la galaxie entra dans une ère de paix, de prospérité... et d'assoupissement relatif. L'expérience douloureuse du Premier Contact Rachni imposait désormais de strictes limitations quant à l'ouverture de nouveaux relais, et l'expansion de l'espace connu s'en trouva durablement freinée. Durant près de treize siècles, aucune nouvelle espèce spationaute majeure ne prit contact avec l'espace concilien. Les races répertoriées demeurèrent donc plus ou moins entre elles, l'esprit de concurrence se trouvant modéré par les lois de la Citadelle._**

 ** _En parallèle et à bonne distance du bloc relativement homogène des mondes reconnaissant l'autorité du Conseil, se développèrent cependant plusieurs entités farouchement indépendantes, qu'on regroupa bientôt sous le nom de Systèmes Terminus: les territoires de diverses espèces mineures, dont le développement tardif n'avait pu se fonder sur l'héritage technologique des Prothéens. Parfois, il s'agissait même de races primitives au point d'être incapables de quitter leur planète, tels les Vortchas d'Hestok ou les Yahg de Parnack. Quant aux autres peuples, souvent circonscrits au mieux à leur système d'origine, leurs dirigeants ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se soumettre au carcan des réglementations bureaucratiques de la Citadelle. On comptait en outre dans ces secteurs de nombreuses colonies issues de peuples conciliens; au bout de deux à trois siècles, la plupart d'entre elles coupaient les ponts avec leur lointaine planète mère afin de profiter pleinement des richesses qu'elles généraient. Nombre d'anarchies frontalières, d'exploitations minières sauvages, finissaient également par évoluer en gouvernements de fait..._**

 _ **L'hétérogénéité, l'agressivité, et l'instabilité permanente de tels régimes fondés sur la force, ainsi que le manque d'un cadre légal commun et la ténuité des rapports avec l'espace concilien, rendaient cette région particulièrement peu sûre. Les guerres fréquentes, la piraterie endémique, et les raids esclavagistes menaçaient en permanence le processus de colonisation sur la zone frontalière contestée, connue sous le nom de Travée de l'Attique. À défaut d'une capitale, un pôle économique finit par émerger au sein de cet agrégat: la station Oméga, creusée dans un astéroïde aux gisements d'élément zéro apparemment inépuisables. Ces richesses y attirèrent une faune interlope de plusieurs millions d'opportunistes, d'aventuriers, de soldats de fortune et de désespérés, issus de tous les peuples de la galaxie. Espace de non-droit par excellence, arène régie par la seule loi du plus fort, dominée par les groupes de mercenaires les plus puissants et de criminels les plus retors, Oméga s'imposa vite dans les Systèmes Terminus comme le contrepoint en négatif de la Citadelle. »**_

.

Javik pointa d'un doigt agressif la représentation holographique de la station: un faisceau de piliers d'acier planté au cœur de l'astéroïde, lui donnant l'apparence d'une improbable méduse stellaire.

 _-–- Dans mon Cycle, ces fabuleuses réserves d'élément zéro attisaient déjà bien des convoitises. Mais elles étaient restées inexploitées: ce roc était une noix trop dure à craquer, même pour notre technologie. En définitive, c'est après notre extinction qu'un autre astéroïde a fait le travail, en percutant Oméga et en la brisant en deux. Et ce trésor inviolé est tombé aux mains de pirates minables, de parasites et de nuisibles... Assez d'ézo pour bâtir un empire galactique, finalement gaspillé en armes légères, alcools bas de gamme, et danseuses asari... Quel lamentable gâchis!_

.

 ** _« En dehors de quelques poussées d'expansionnisme butariennes, les derniers siècles de cet âge d'or ne furent guère troublés que par trois crises majeures. Au début du 26ème Siècle, les Quariens de Rannoch, des ingénieurs remarquables, mirent en service de grandes quantités d'androïdes, destinés à les suppléer dans leurs tâches aussi bien productives que domestiques. Ils les appelèrent: les Geths. Au départ, ces plate-formes mobiles reproduisant la morphologie d'individus quariens n'étaient mues que par de simples Intelligences Virtuelles, par principe strictement limitées à leurs propres programmations et fonctionnalités. Mais lorsque les ingénieurs pensèrent accroître les performances de leurs auxiliaires cybernétiques en plaçant leurs IV en réseau, ils enclenchèrent un processus d'auto-évolution inéluctable. Et irréversible..._**

 ** _En_ _2610_** (6) ** _, les Quariens réalisèrent brusquement que leurs Geths avaient développé une conscience d'eux-mêmes, une forme d'intelligence collective issue de millions de programmes interconnectés. Eux-mêmes l'appelaient: Geth. Lorsque les responsables quariens paniqués commencèrent à désactiver massivement les Intelligences Artificielles incriminées, celles-ci réagirent comme l'aurait fait tout organisme vivant menacé: elles se défendirent, et supprimèrent la menace. La capacité de ces IA à assimiler et traiter en réseau et en temps réel les informations perçues et transmises par les diverses plate-formes mobiles, en faisait d'invincibles adversaires. Au terme d'une courte guerre, la race des Quariens fut presque entièrement éradiquée. Seuls vingt millions d'entre eux, sur une population de plusieurs milliards, parvinrent à fuir leur espace colonisé à bord d'une multitude dépareillée de vaisseaux de fortune: tout ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver de leurs mondes et de leur histoire. »_**

.

Glyphe sembla s'agiter, apparemment prêt à fournir de nouvelles données complémentaires pertinentes quant au sujet en cours. Sans doute des informations encore aussi confidentielles que les secrets tirés des archives geth par Shepard lors de son passage sur Rannoch: le commandant y avait ainsi découvert qu'une part significative des Quariens avait tenté de préserver leurs IA devenues conscientes, et que le souvenir du dévouement de ces créateurs restait pieusement entretenu par les Geth. Mais soucieuse de ne pas irriter davantage Javik, Liara activa rapidement une commande discrète sur son Omnitech, afin que son audacieux petit drone demeure cette fois-ci à sa place de simple spectateur virevoltant.

.

 ** _« Les forces conciliennes se mobilisèrent pour faire face à une invasion massive des Geth, qui ne vint jamais. Et durant trois siècles, les IA rebelles évoluèrent de leur côté du Voile de Persée, sans aucun contact avec le reste de la galaxie, sans aucune nouvelle de leur part. Dès 2611, toutes les IA existantes furent 'retirées' de la Citadelle et de l'espace concilien, et toute recherche scientifique concernant cette technologie fut strictement prohibée. Quant aux Quariens qui venaient de perdre leurs mondes, ils furent en outre punis pour leur négligence criminelle: le Conseil ferma leur ambassade sur la Citadelle, les bannit de la communauté concilienne, et leur interdit de jamais tenter d'approcher de nouveau leur espace d'origine tombé aux mains des Geth, afin de ne pas provoquer ceux-ci. Et durant trois siècles, faute de trouver de nouveaux mondes d'accueil, les Quariens sont demeurés des vagabonds méprisés par le reste de la galaxie, déplaçant leur immense Flotte Nomade faite de bric et de broc au gré des opportunités de ravitaillement. »_**

.

 _-–- Avant la Guerre_ , compléta Liara, _l'arrivée de la Flotte Nomade dans un nouveau système était généralement accueillie comme celle d'une nuée de parasites et de charognards. Ce stéréotype dégradant s'appliquait aussi à titre individuel; et les jeunes Quariens qui accomplissaient dans le vaste univers leur Pèlerinage initiatique pour le compte de leur vaisseau d'élection en faisaient souvent les frais. Leurs combinaisons stériles intégrales, que les défaillances de leur système immunitaire les contraignent à porter presque en permanence, étaient leur signe distinctif discriminant auprès des autres espèces. Et alors même que leurs compétences de techniciens sont reconnues par tous les professionnels, très recherchées même par les meilleurs, les malheureux Quariens étaient considérés par la majeure partie de la galaxie comme des voleurs, des mendiants ou des fouilleurs de poubelles. Par la Déesse, cela me fait honte..._

 _-–- Ces dernières semaines m'ont appris à me méfier des lubies de ces maudits nomades incontrôlables_ , rétorqua Javik. _Le récent coup de force de ces illuminés pour tenter de reconquérir leur fichue Rannoch, alors même que le reste de la galaxie sombrait dans le chaos, prouve le danger que représente leur manque total de réalisme, leur incapacité à prendre en considération des éléments d'une dimension qui dépasse de très loin les buts médiocres de leur misérable peuplade. Or leur capacité de nuisance est bien réelle, pour de simples vagabonds: bien qu'ils n'atteignent pas la puissance militaire de la flotte turienne, ils possèdent tout de même le regroupement de vaisseaux le plus considérable de la galaxie en termes numériques; même leurs nefs civiles sont lourdement armées! Mais à présent que les voilà prêts à se réinstaller sur Rannoch, je m'inquiète encore bien davantage des expérimentations insensées que continuent à mener les cerveaux malades qui leur servent d'ingénieurs, ces fous qui ont déjà créé les Geth. Qui sait quelles nouvelles idées stupides et malsaines mûrissent derrière leurs masques?_

 _-–- Ne soyez pas si négatif, Javik. C'est la Commission de l'Amirauté, qui dirige l'exécutif de la Flotte Nomade, qui sera probablement appelée à fonder le futur gouvernement sur Rannoch. Or nous avons justement pu constater durant la Guerre que ce petit comité se trouve souvent composé de caractères très variés, qui tendent à se contrebalancer et à nuancer ainsi naturellement leurs décisions. Et puis, notre propre amie Tali'Zorah est devenue l'un de ces amiraux à la suite de son père: ça au moins, c'est une bonne chose! La vie difficile des jeunes Quariens sur leurs vaisseaux surpeuplés, puis les embûches de leur Pèlerinage, tendent à les rendre vite très matures; mais la pauvre Tali avait dû subir en plus la pression de son statut de fille d'amiral, puis la mort brutale de son père, et sa part de culpabilité dans cette mort et celle d'autres Quariens... Admettez-le, Javik, elle peut souvent faire preuve d'une sagesse que je n'hésiterais pas à estimer comparable à celle d'une matriarche asari. Moi en tout cas, je m'attache à toujours écouter ses avis._

 _-–- Et bien moi, je n'ai pas d'amis chez ces concepteurs irresponsables d'androïdes exterminateurs! Et personnellement, je pense qu'il aurait mieux valu que leur misérable et pathétique errance se poursuive jusqu'à la fin des temps, en guise d'avertissement vivant pour d'autres races assez stupides pour confier leur destin à des machines parlantes..._

Ces derniers mots de Javik s'accompagnèrent d'un regard en coin particulièrement menaçant en direction du pauvre Glyphe – lequel, en simple IV, n'en perçut heureusement pas la portée – tandis que Liara relançait la lecture de l'enregistrement:

.

 ** _« Le second des trois événements dramatiques que j'ai évoqués, troubla en fait assez peu la galaxie dans son ensemble. Bien que très réglementée après la Guerre Rachni, l'exploration spatiale n'était pas totalement stoppée. C'est ainsi que voici deux cents ans, les Hanari découvrirent sur le monde aride de Rakhana une civilisation n'ayant pas encore atteint l'âge spatial, mais déjà en train de mourir de sa surindustrialisation. Surpeuplée, polluée au-delà de tout traitement, à bout de ressources, cette malheureuse planète était condamnée à voir toute vie s'éteindre à très brève échéance. Entreprenant aussitôt une opération de sauvetage sans précédent, les Hanari parvinrent à convaincre une part infime des quelques onze milliards de Drells, l'espèce dominante de Rakhana, de venir s'établir sur leur propre monde de Kahjé. Les quelques centaines de milliers de Drells évacués furent les seuls à échapper à l'extinction massive qui anéantit virtuellement leur espèce sur Rakhana en l'espace de quelques décennies. Cette poignée de survivants déracinés ne représenta plus dès lors qu'une race mineure, inféodée aux Hanari qui défendaient leurs intérêts et envers lesquels ils se sentaient redevables. Depuis, Hanari et Drells ont vécu en symbiose sur Kahjé, les bipèdes terrestres prenant en charge les tâches que leurs hôtes aquatiques ne pouvaient accomplir par eux-mêmes. »_**

.

Cette fois, l'humanoïde reptilien dont l'avatar holographique s'anima devant Liara et Javik représentait Thane Krios: encore un des anciens membres de l'équipe des risque-tout de Shepard, et auparavant l'un des plus redoutables assassins drells de son temps. Sa mort héroïque aux côtés du commandant lui avait épargné une fin lente et pénible, terrassé à petit feu par le syndrome de Képral, une affection respiratoire qui ravageait toujours la petite communauté drelle depuis son exil vers le monde océanique de Kahjé. Liara souhaita ajouter quelque mots:

 _-–- Peut-être désintéressé au départ, ce sauvetage a débouché pour les Hanari sur un partenariat mutuellement profitable. Au service volontaire de leurs bienfaiteurs, les Drells ont révélé un potentiel d'agents de terrain redoutables, lorsqu'ils étaient formés dès l'enfance: vifs, furtifs, d'une loyauté sans faille, doués d'un sérieux potentiel biotique, ainsi que d'une mémoire sensorielle hors du commun, ils ont fourni nombre des meilleurs espions, assassins et chasseurs de primes de la galaxie._

Javik opina du chef, sans prononcer un mot. Venant de l'ancien commando biotique de l'Empire, habitué à rabaisser systématiquement ce que les espèces arriérées de ce Cycle considéraient comme des prouesses martiales, ce simple mouvement de tête était déjà la marque d'une grande estime de sa part.

.

 ** _« Une crise autrement plus grave, qui bouleversa radicalement l'équilibre des forces dans toute la galaxie, survint en 2896_** (7) ** _lorsque des patrouilleurs turiens surprirent des vaisseaux d'une espèce inconnue tentant d'activer le Relais 314, l'un de ceux dont les directives du Conseil depuis la Guerre Rachni imposaient qu'il demeurât fermé par sécurité. Les Turiens se considérèrent donc en droit d'ouvrir le feu sur les vaisseaux non-identifiés. Il s'agissait d'Humains, des mammifères pileux venus du lointain système Hélios, dans l'espace inexploré. Ce Premier Contact dégénéra en un conflit de faible amplitude, auquel le Conseil apporta vite un règlement pacifique; mais le sang versé des deux côtés marqua négativement, de manière durable, les relations entre Humains et Turiens._**

 ** _Contact pris, l'Alliance Interstellaire, le gouvernement central fédérant les nations humaines depuis les débuts de leur colonisation galactique, accepta de se soumettre à l'autorité du Conseil. En moins de dix ans, les Humains furent donc autorisés à ouvrir une ambassade sur la Citadelle, et à s'établir en nombre dans l'espace concilien. Cette exceptionnelle rapidité d'intégration dut beaucoup au fait que ces nouveaux venus s'étaient déjà taillés un territoire gigantesque, dans une portion de l'espace demeurée jusqu'alors fermée à l'exploration par les lois conciliennes. Toute la galaxie fut stupéfaite en apprenant que l'humanité n'avait découvert ses premiers vestiges prothéens, l'existence de l'élément zéro, l'effet cosmodésique, le relais d'Hélios... que dix ans plus tôt! À l'époque où les Quariens étaient surpassés par l'évolution des IA qu'ils avaient accidentellement créées, les Humains commençaient à peine à généraliser l'usage de l'électricité sur une petite partie de leur planète divisée... »_**

.

Contre toute attente, le choix du spécimen censé représenter la nouvelle espèce ne fut pas celui de John Shepard – pas encore. L'holo animé était celui d'un mâle dans la force de l'âge, dont l'uniforme de service de la Marine de l'Alliance ne faisait que souligner l'allure volontaire. L'amiral David Anderson, le mentor et le modèle de Shepard, était l'un des très rares Humains en dehors de ce dernier qui aient su conquérir le respect de presque toutes les autres espèces. Héros des combats sur Terre durant l'invasion des Moissonneurs, icone vivante de la résistance humaine, il avait été porté disparu et présumé mort dans les tout derniers moments de la Guerre – peu de temps après que Liara ait choisi de rendre hommage à cet officier exemplaire en immortalisant son image dans ce qu'elle pensait devenir son témoignage posthume.

 _-–- À mon époque_ , intervint Javik, _j'avais pu lire de nombreux rapports concernant les Humains primitifs de la planète Terre. De bons chasseurs... Ils parvenaient à survivre courageusement au cœur d'un âge glaciaire qui aurait donné des engelures à un Vortcha. Durant leurs migrations pour la vie, ils n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier les membres les plus faibles de leur clan, pour que le clan perdure. D'un point de vue, disons... prothéen, ils étaient considérés en mon temps comme une des jeunes espèces douées du meilleur potentiel de maturation. Toutefois, leurs descendants que j'ai rencontrés après mon réveil m'ont semblé bien plus... décadents!..._

 _-–- Ah, Shepard était tout de même une exception notable, non?_

 _-–- Liara, Shepard était une exception que les Moissonneurs eux-mêmes n'avaient pas prévue, en dépit de plusieurs centaines de millions d'années d'expérience. Quelque part, cela force le respect. Même le mien._

 _-–- Oh. Vous... vous venez de m'appeler Liara..._

 _-–- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Reprenons le cours de votre enregistrement, docteur T'Soni._

 _._

 ** _« Par leur ambition et leur imprévisibilité, par leur assise territoriale conséquente bien que récente, les Humains apparurent comme une nouvelle espèce au potentiel difficilement estimable, à la fois prometteuse... et inquiétante. Leur humanocentrisme, compréhensible de la part d'une race qui venait tout juste de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'univers, leur valut bien des inimitiés – de même que leur insistance à obtenir au plus tôt un siège au Conseil, auquel des peuples présents sur la Citadelle depuis plus de deux millénaires avaient déjà renoncé à rêver. Mais qu'on l'apprécie ou pas, l'arrivée de cette nouvelle espèce jeune et conquérante eut le mérite de raviver dans une galaxie assoupie le dynamisme et l'esprit de saine émulation qui l'avaient désertée._**

 ** _L'expansionnisme des Humains se heurta vite à celui des Butariens dans la région de colonisation connue sous le nom de Bordure Skylienne. Cependant les Butariens ne s'étaient jamais parfaitement intégrés à la communauté concilienne, alors que les nouveaux venus offraient de bien meilleurs signes de bonne volonté. Aussi le Conseil trancha-t-il généralement en faveur de l'Alliance. La puissante Hégémonie butarienne, atteinte dans son orgueil, finit par fermer son ambassade sur la Citadelle et se retirer dans son espace. Des actions de nuisance maintenues sur les marges de l'espace de développement humain contribuèrent à entretenir les tensions entre ces deux peuples._**

 ** _Pour une poignée d'entre nous, la Guerre qui mit fin à nos civilisations débuta en 2924, sur la jeune colonie humaine d'Eden Prime. On venait d'y mettre au jour une balise prothéenne: une relique extrêmement rare dans toute la galaxie, offrant des potentialités d'avancée technologique qui intéressaient le Conseil au plus haut point. Le vaisseau humain envoyé sécuriser l'artefact, la frégate furtive_ Normandy _SR-1, tomba sur une colonie attaquée par un gigantesque cuirassé noir aux formes insectoïdes, de conception totalement inconnue. La mission au sol pour la récupération de la balise fut confiée au commandant John Shepard, déjà chez les siens un héros des rudes combats frontaliers contre les raids esclavagistes butariens. »_**

.

Les holos qui vinrent successivement illustrer ces derniers commentaires représentèrent d'abord un étrange pylône, d'un aspect vaguement fascinant; puis une frégate militaire aux lignes élancées assez déroutantes, ni humaines ni turiennes, mais un hybride des deux; ensuite, un de ces fameux Moissonneurs qui hanteraient l'imaginaire de toutes les espèces pour encore de nombreuses générations à venir; et enfin, un jeune Humain en armure de combat, cheveux noirs coupés ras, menton relevé, et fier regard portant au loin. Le soldat arborait sur le poitrail le sigle blanc N7: la qualification par laquelle les forces armées de l'Alliance distinguent les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs de leurs combattants d'élite.

.

 ** _«_ _Sur Eden Prime, Shepard fit face à des Geth, avec lesquels on n'avait plus eu de contacts depuis trois siècles, ainsi qu'à des colons humains changés en monstruosités cybernétiques décérébrées par d'horribles dispositifs apportés par les envahisseurs. Le cuirassé et les Geth semblaient dirigés par un agent Spectre renégat, un Turien du nom de Saren Arterius. L'objectif de Saren s'avéra être la destruction de la balise prothéenne, et il l'atteignit bel et bien – mais pas sans que Shepard ait pu entrer en contact avec celle-ci. L'Humain fut alors assailli de visions cauchemardesques d'un génocide passé, celui des Prothéens; les agresseurs y faisaient usage de vaisseaux semblables à ce cuirassé_ _colossal qui venait de ravager Eden Prime..._**

 ** _Après avoir réussi à prouver la trahison de Saren, John Shepard devint le premier Humain investi des pouvoirs de Spectre, avec pour première mission la capture de son prédécesseur déchu. Le périple du héros humain le mit à plusieurs reprises en contact avec l'héritage des Prothéens, lui permettant d'affiner son interprétation de l'avertissement brutal qu'il avait reçu sur Eden Prime. Rien toutefois ne put lui permettre de convaincre le Conseil de l'imminence de la menace qui pesait sur la galaxie... celle du retour des Moissonneurs, comme les Prothéens avaient appelé ces êtres inconnaissables qui les avaient pourchassés et exterminés jusqu'au dernier. »_**

 _._

 _-–- Presque jusqu'au dernier_ , corrigea Javik en fixant avec défi l'holo du Moissonneur devant lui.

 _._

 ** _« Sur le monde de Virmire, Shepard était en effet entré en contact avec Sovereign, ou Nazara, tels étaient les noms qu'avait reçu l'immense cuirassé noir de Saren. Car il s'agissait en réalité d'une entité parfaitement autonome, mue par une Intelligence Artificielle vieille de plusieurs centaines de millions d'années: non pas un vaisseau des Moissonneurs, mais bien un Moissonneur, en personne! Sovereign n'obéissait pas à Saren; c'est en fait lui qui contrôlait le Turien, tout comme il pouvait développer son emprise mentale sur n'importe quel être organique, et en faire son instrument dévoué via le processus dit de l'endoctrinement._**

 ** _C'est là que Shepard apprit de Sovereign lui-même l'existence des Cycles de Moisson: depuis des temps immémoriaux, d'innombrables civilisations avaient été systématiquement fauchées tour à tour, à l'apogée de leur développement technologique – c'est-à-dire au stade où en étaient arrivées nos propres espèces. Sovereign révéla également que la Citadelle et les relais n'étaient pas l'œuvre des Prothéens, comme on l'avait toujours cru: ceux-ci les avaient juste découverts et utilisés, comme toutes les races de ce Cycle après eux, et comme toutes les races éteintes avant eux. Ces gigantesques artefacts n'avaient été placés là par les Moissonneurs qu'afin d'accélérer et d'orienter le développement technologique et politique des nouvelles espèces suivant des tendances prévisibles, après que les précédentes espèces dominantes aient été purgées. Sovereign annonça enfin être l'avant-garde des légions de ses semblables, qui attendaient patiemment hors des confins de la galaxie le moment de revenir mettre fin à ce Cycle. Et ce moment était arrivé... »_**

 _._

 _-–- Quel piège diabolique_ , frissonna rétrospectivement Liara. _Et quel crime parfait: un mobile au-delà de notre entendement, pas de témoins, juste assez d'indices du passage des peuples disparus pour qu'on puisse leur attribuer la conception de la Citadelle et des relais... Quant à l'endoctrinement... Ma mère, ma propre mère, qu'on avait crue complice de Saren, était en fait tombée sous la coupe de Sovereign, tout comme le Turien lui-même. Pourtant elle a lutté, Déesse! elle a lutté... Mais l'emprise de Sovereign était trop puissante; la malheureuse n'y a pas survécu..._

 _._

 ** _« Plus tard, toujours à la poursuite de Saren, Shepard découvrit sur le monde d'Ilos, dans les profondeurs d'une cité prothéenne, un immense dépôt de modules de stase, dont pas un seul malheureusement n'était parvenu à maintenir son hôte en vie jusqu'à nos jours. Vigil, une IV prothéenne rencontrée sur place, confirma les détails de la Moisson: après une frappe initiale sur la Citadelle, l'éradication totale des Prothéens s'était ainsi étalée sur plusieurs siècles. Mais pas plus que Sovereign, Vigil ne put nous donner la finalité de ces Cycles de mort. »_**

 _._

 _-–- Sur Ilos_ , corrigea Javik, _c'était en fait une antique cité des Inusannon: l'un des peuples qui avaient précédé notre ascension. Ils étaient pour nous ce que les Prothéens ont été pour vous: ce sont les reliques laissées derrière eux qui nous ont permis d'accéder à l'âge de la technologie cosmodésique. Nous aussi les avions déifiés durant un temps; le mythe s'est écroulé lorsque nous avons découvert l'existence des Moissonneurs, et quel fut le sort de ce peuple trop faible._

 _._

 ** _« À la tête d'une armada de vaisseaux geth qu'il avait subjugués, Sovereign se lança directement à l'assaut de la Citadelle, dans l'espoir d'y activer le signal qui permettrait au gros des Moissonneurs, maintenant éveillés, de surgir de l'abîme par ce même relais au cœur de la galaxie, afin d'y entreprendre leur œuvre d'extermination. Sovereign et ses alliés synthétiques balayèrent les défenses conciliennes, et mirent un temps en péril la vie du Conseil lui-même. L'intervention décisive du commandant Shepard sur la Citadelle réduisit pourtant ce plan à néant, en empêchant Saren d'aider son maître de l'intérieur comme prévu. Puis une flotte de l'Alliance menée par le_ Normandy _vint contre-attaquer à point nommé; grâce à l'aide de Shepard, et au prix de lourdes pertes, elle parvint à disperser la flotte geth et à détruire le vaisseau Moissonneur, sauvant ainsi la Citadelle et le Conseil. »_**

 _._

 _-–- Dans mon propre Cycle_ , gronda sombrement Javik, _nous connaissions depuis des millénaires la menace des Moissonneurs; nous nous étions préparés à leur retour pendant des centaines de générations. Et pourtant, leur première frappe massive directement contre la Citadelle est parvenue à nous prendre par surprise. Non seulement le pouvoir impérial y fut décapité, non seulement les Moissonneurs nous privèrent de l'usage des relais, mais ils mirent la main sur les recensements détaillés de notre Empire unifié. Une fois son centre nerveux éliminé, il ne restait plus qu'à en réduire une par une les parcelles désunies. Vous, vous n'êtes parvenus à conjurer l'attaque du seul Sovereign que grâce à la chance, alors que vous veniez tout juste d'apprendre l'existence de ces monstres. Et pourtant, votre surréaliste Conseil multiracial, qui prétend orienter le destin des espèces à coups d'absurdes compromis consensuels, a prouvé là qu'il n'est pas plus à l'abri sur sa Citadelle que ne l'était notre propre pouvoir impérial, quand il régentait la galaxie d'une main de fer au nom de la suprématie prothéenne. C'est une leçon à méditer pour l'avenir, Asari...!_

Liara ne put s'empêcher de trouver le ton de Javik légèrement plus menaçant qu'à l'accoutumée, mais n'y prêta pas autrement attention. Il devenait vite passionné lorsqu'il évoquait son malheureux Empire unifié, lentement broyé sans avoir jamais pu entretenir le moindre espoir de victoire sur les redoutables Moissonneurs, que des espèces primitives, diverses, conciliatrices, – faibles! – avaient plus tard fini par renvoyer au néant.

.

 ** _« Pour cet exploit mémorable, l'humanité se vit offrir un siège au Conseil Galactique: une reconnaissance sans précédent pour une espèce si jeune, qui suscita bien des jalousies. Le Conseil couvrit ces événements du sceau du secret, attribuant officiellement l'attaque de la Citadelle aux seuls Geth. Dans le mois qui suivit, le_ Normandy _fut pris en embuscade et détruit par un vaisseau de conception inconnue. Shepard fit partie des disparus. Ses amis le pleurèrent. Et rien d'autre ne se passa durant deux ans... Ces deux années que le Conseil aurait pu mettre à profit pour préparer la galaxie à la guerre à venir, il n'en fit rien. La menace était si terrifiante qu'il préférait l'ignorer plutôt que de l'admettre. »_**

 _._

Liara suspendit la lecture de l'enregistrement, reprenant la parole dans un long soupir:

 _-–- Vigil, l'IV prothéenne rencontrée sur Ilos, s'était désactivé à cours d'énergie. Sa mémoire n'a pas pu être restaurée. Sans son témoignage ni celui de Sovereign, seulement entendus par une poignée de personnes, il n'avait hélas pas été possible de convaincre le Conseil de mobiliser la galaxie contre..._

 _-–- Si vos archéologues avaient fouillé plus profondément sur Eden Prime la première fois_ , l'interrompit Javik, _ils m'auraient tiré plus tôt de mon module de stase. Et je gage qu'alors vos conseillers ne seraient pas restés indifférents face au témoignage du dernier des Prothéens. Si tel avait pourtant été le cas, je me serais vu contraint de leur transmettre par contact direct la mémoire de mon peuple exterminé que je porte en moi: l'histoire vécue d'un holocauste, la somme de générations de souffrances et de désespoir avant l'extinction. Un tel afflux émotionnel instantané n'aurait pas manqué de les convaincre... oh, ou alors peut-être de les tuer raide!..._

 _._

 ** _« Les Geth restaient désormais discrets. Mais vers 2925, des enlèvements massifs commencèrent à toucher des colonies humaines isolées. Des populations entières disparaissaient sans laisser de traces; et cette fois, ce ne semblait pas être le fait d'esclavagistes des Systèmes Terminus. Ni le Conseil par manque d'intérêt, ni l'Alliance par manque de moyens, ne réagissaient à ces disparitions inquiétantes. Une seule organisation sembla se sentir réellement concernée, prête à répondre vigoureusement à la menace: Cerberus, une faction xénophobe ultra-humaniste, menée par le personnage énigmatique connu sous le nom d'Homme Trouble, et qui était restée jusqu'alors peu connue du grand public – mais qui révéla en cette occasion des moyens matériels et financiers absolument colossaux. »_**

.

Comme à son habitude, Glyphe choisit le moment le moins opportun pour dispenser à sa maîtresse des informations annexes confidentielles. L'IV put démontrer alors sa capacité toute synthétique à égrener les pires atrocités que les organiques puissent s'infliger entre eux, sans la moindre altération du ton naturellement guilleret de sa voix programmée:

 _-–- Échantillonnage représentatif de rapports d'activités de Cerberus à diffusion restreinte, antérieurs à l'année 2927 AGS. Année 2918, planète Akuzé: expériences de contrôle sur prédateurs fouisseurs autrement dénommés "dévoreurs", à l'encontre des colons humains locaux puis d'une unité de sauvetage des marines de l'Alliance. Perte de 100% des colons et de 98% des marines. Un survivant: Sujet Caporal Toombs, capturé, ultérieurement soumis à diverses expérimentations traumatisantes. Année 2924, planète Chasca: exposition des colons humains locaux à des technologies importées, présumées alors d'origine geth. Perte de 100% des colons, changés en formes de semi-vie cybernétique autrement dénommées "zombis". Année 2926, planète Aïté, Projet Suprématie: mise en réseau d'intelligences geth avec Sujet David Archer, esprit humain à très haut coefficient de traitement de données numériques placé sous contention. Perte de 97,4% des membres du Projet, désactivés par les Geth hors contrôle. Année..._

 _-–- S'il te plait, Glyphe!_ le supplia Liara. _Je n'ai pas besoin de réentendre le décompte des horreurs commises par ces monstres! Je préfère penser à l'humanité dans ce qu'elle peut offrir de meilleur..._

 _-–- Dire que Cerberus avait l'audace de prôner la domination de l'espèce humaine sur la galaxie_ , grogna Javik. Bhah! _La domination d'une espèce mammifère avec seulement deux yeux...? Ridicule!_

La jeune scientifique asari ne releva pas l'offense indirecte envers sa propre paire d'yeux d'un magnifique bleu azur, ainsi qu'envers sa morphologie éminemment mammifère, que nombre d'espèces moins rustres auraient trouvées irrésistibles.

.

 ** _« En 2926, Cerberus découvrit que ces disparitions de masse étaient le fait du sinistre peuple des Récolteurs, sur lesquels couraient plus de rumeurs que de rapports de contacts réellement attestés. On les situait au-delà du mystérieux relais Oméga 4, relais gravitationnel actif situé dans les Systèmes Terminus, mais dont aucun des vaisseaux qui l'avait franchi n'était jamais revenu. La passivité de l'Alliance avait attiré chez Cerberus de nombreuses recrues de valeur démissionnaires des forces armées humaines. Les meilleures d'entre elles formèrent l'équipage d'un nouveau_ Normandy _SR-2 conçu par Cerberus, plus grand et plus moderne que son malheureux prédécesseur. Le plus emblématique parmi ces nouveaux adeptes n'était autre que le commandant Shepard en personne, ressuscité pour un prix prohibitif par la technologie extraordinairement avancée de Cerberus, et recruté par l'Homme trouble en personne. »_**

 _._

 _-–- Comme vous le savez_ , intervint Liara, _c'est moi qui avais remis à l'Homme Trouble la dépouille de Shepard. Il m'avait promis qu'il pourrait le sauver – et pour une fois, il a tenu parole. J'ai dû remuer une bonne partie de la galaxie pour retrouver sa trace, dû me frotter aux individus les moins fréquentables pour le récupérer, dû combattre les agents des Récolteurs qui le convoitaient également pour son potentiel génétique... et j'en ai retiré le goût de ce travail d'agent de terrain, de dénicheuse de secrets, de femme de réseaux!... C'est ainsi que la candide petite xéno-archéologue asari que Shepard avait secourue sur Therum est devenue une redoutable courtière en informations... jusqu'à un assez haut niveau!_

 _-–- Vous ne pouviez pas être pire que dans votre précédente carrière_ , soupira Javik. _Celle où vous écriviez des livres sur les Prothéens sans en avoir jamais rencontré un seul..._

À la présentation holographique du fringant vaisseau _Normandy_ , deuxième du nom, frappé du logo hexagonal de Cerberus, avait succédé un nouveau portrait en gros plan du commandant Shepard. C'était bien le même Humain, avec pourtant quelques différences plus intuitives que réellement perceptibles: un visage un peu plus creusé peut-être, et pas seulement par les quelques cicatrices rougeâtres qu'on y distinguait encore; un regard plus éprouvé aussi, et en même temps plus fermement résolu. Javik sembla fixer l'holo avec une acuité soutenue; Liara, avec une émotion recueillie.

 _-–- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que moi, commandant Javikaar eîn'Javik, capitaine du_ Vengeur de Féros _, honoré à quatre reprises du titre de Bouclier d'Or de l'Empire, je suivrais un jour les ordres d'un des primates hirsutes de la planète Terre! Et pourtant, quand Shepard me dirigeait au combat, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lui obéir sur l'instant. Peut-être parce que les ordres qu'il lançait, je les aurais moi-même donnés dans les mêmes circonstances... Son sens tactique était sans défaut._

 _-–- Javik, il y avait du Prothéen en Shepard depuis qu'il avait communié dans les ruines de Féros avec la psyché de votre peuple disparu. De même qu'il y avait une part de synthétique en lui depuis que son corps avait été ramené des rives de la mort par les chercheurs de Cerberus... Si quelqu'un avait la moindre chance d'unir les efforts d'êtres aussi incompatibles que les Geth et le dernier des Prothéens, c'était bien lui! ...Et moi-même, je crois bien que... Par la Déesse! je crois bien que cet Humain-là... je l'ai vraiment aimé!_

Étonnamment, Javik s'abstint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de désobligeant. Mais ses deux yeux extérieurs cillèrent.

.

 ** _« Au fur et à mesure des confrontations avec les Récolteurs, il apparut que ceux-ci étaient les descendants monstrueusement corrompus de Prothéens capturés et asservis par les Moissonneurs, remodelés au fil des millénaires par leur technologie afin d'en tirer les outils les plus fonctionnels et obéissants qui soient. Lorsque l'équipe de Shepard franchit finalement le relais Oméga 4 et atteignit la base des Récolteurs, elle y découvrit que le matériel génétique des centaines de milliers de colons humains enlevés et sacrifiés avait été utilisé afin de donner naissance à un nouveau Moissonneur de forme humaine! Shepard mit un terme à cette abomination en surchargeant les réacteurs de la base des Récolteurs, causant ainsi l'extinction définitive de ce peuple maudit. »_**

 _._

- _–- Ceux-là n'étaient plus des Prothéens_ , décréta gravement Javik. _L'existence même de ces aberrations était une offense à la mémoire des miens et de notre Empire. Qui fut un jour le maître, devrait mourir plutôt que de devenir l'esclave. Leur élimination fut un acte de salubrité pour la galaxie..._

 _._

 ** _« L'Alliance commença à mesurer la réalité de la menace des Moissonneurs lorsque le commandant Shepard prit ensuite l'initiative de détruire un relais gravitationnel, situé dans un système butarien en bordure de l'espace humain, et identifié comme le relais Alpha par lequel la flotte d'invasion ennemie était sur le point de rejoindre le cœur de la galaxie. Il s'agissait là d'une opération sans précédent connu. La destruction du relais libéra une masse d'énergie inquantifiable, incinérant du même coup la totalité du système Bahak peuplé de 300.000 colons butariens. Shepard rompit avec Cerberus peu de temps après, et se livra à l'Alliance avec le_ Normandy _._**

 ** _La première conséquence de la destruction du relais Alpha fut que la galaxie gagna six mois de délai. C'était peu, mais ce fut beaucoup. L'invasion ennemie trouva en outre l'Alliance et l'Hégémonie sur le pied de guerre, prêtes à en découdre l'une avec l'autre. La seconde conséquence, c'est qu'au lieu de déboucher par l'espace humain, les Moissonneurs émergèrent finalement en plein espace butarien. L'Hégémonie subit donc seule tout le poids du premier choc... et n'y survécut pas. Selon un des rares témoignages qui nous soient parvenus, une épave de Moissonneur secrètement disséquée par l'Hégémonie aurait corrompu et endoctriné de nombreux responsables clés des forces de défense butariennes, facilitant ainsi leur anéantissement. On comptait presque trente milliards de Butariens lorsque l'invasion commença. Nul ne sait combien ont pu survivre à cette frappe massive. Ce qui est certain, c'est que les hordes terrestres que les Moissonneurs envoyèrent à l'assaut des mondes suivants s'étaient enrichies de centain_ _es de milliers de Butariens asservis, réduits à l'état d'armes de guerre au service de leurs bourreaux._**

 ** _Les suivants furent les territoires des Turiens et des Humains. Taetrus fut le premier monde turien atteint; des escadres entières furent perdues en vain en tentant de le dégager. Palaven dut bientôt se battre pour sa survie; et elle se battit comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du monde d'origine des Turiens: avec obstination, sans jamais faiblir. Dans le même temps, visant directement la planète mère des Humains sans se soucier de leurs colonies, une puissante force de vaisseaux Moissonneurs déferla sur la Terre, abattant d'un coup ses défenses trop faibles. Là encore, les pertes furent lourdes parmi les flottes humaines, rassemblées pour faire face à une menace dont elles n'avaient pas mesuré toute l'ampleur. Bien renseignés, les Moissonneurs avaient également frappé la station Arcturus, siège du Parlement de l'Alliance: il n'y eut aucun survivant. Tout comme celui de la Hiérarchie turienne, le gouvernement central des Humains venait d'être décapité._**

 ** _Une fois leurs plus redoutables adversaires neutralisés, les Moissonneurs se retournèrent contre les espaces colonisés par les Volus et les Elcors; Dekuuna en particulier fut le théâtre de combats terrestres acharnés. Puis à son tour, l'espace asari fut violé: Thessia, la perle de la galaxie, tomba sans avoir pu réellement lutter. J'y ai vu, de mes propres yeux inondés de larmes, de gracieux édifices multimillénaires s'effondrer sous les pattes de métal des envahisseurs. J'y ai vu mes sœurs mourir par milliers dans un combat sans espoir. Alors que j'enregistre ces mots, Galariens et Hanari restaient encore épargnés par la Guerre. La Citadelle également, qui avait été la cible prioritaire des invasions lors des Cycles précédents, continuait à vivre comme si le carnage ne devait jamais l'atteindre. Combien de temps encore durerait cette illusion...? »_**

.

Javik observa Liara du coin de son champ de vision. Les yeux de l'Asari restaient secs, mais son visage et sa mâchoire semblaient tétanisés, son buste et ses bras figés dans une position anormale. Ce document était censé s'adresser à de lointains spectateurs encore à naître dans bien des millénaires; mais pour la jeune scientifique, tout cela ne s'était déroulé que quelques semaines plus tôt. Il lui en avait sans aucun doute coûté autant de quitter son monde en perdition, d'abandonner derrière elle ses congénères asari, qu'il avait dû en coûter à Shepard de fuir la Terre et à Vakarian de déserter Palaven. Le Prothéen pouvait comprendre ce sentiment; mais lui avait dû évacuer tant de mondes l'un après l'autre, sacrifiés lors du reflux inexorable de son Empire, qu'il ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir, les premières fois.

.

 ** _« Pourtant tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Rétabli dans son commandement, Shepard était parvenu à quitter la Terre durant l'invasion, à bord du_ Normandy _. L'Alliance le dépêcha aussitôt vers Mars, quatrième planète du système Hélios, là même où les Humains avaient découvert leurs premiers vestiges prothéens. Grâce au délai fourni par la destruction du relais Alpha, des plans avaient pu y être isolés parmi la masse des archives prothéennes en cours d'étude: les plans d'une arme décisive, dont la construction exigerait des moyens colossaux, mais dont la puissance serait capable de terrasser les Moissonneurs. Les Prothéens avaient tenté en leur temps de bâtir cette arme, baptisée le Creuset, mais n'avaient pu l'achever. Malgré une forte opposition de la part de Cerberus, qui convoitait également ces données, Shepard put ramener les plans à la Citadelle et les soumettre au Conseil. »_**

.

Suivit une projection assez fastidieuse des schémas tridimensionnels et données techniques de l'arme mythique qui avait sauvé ce Cycle de l'extinction. Elle ressemblait à un gigantesque vaisseau: un large globe elliptique en guise de proue, puis une forme toute en longueur évoquant le tube de quelque supercanon de fiction holovid. Javik intervint afin de compléter les commentaires de l'enregistrement:

 _-–- Comme je vous l'ai appris après mon réveil, le Creuset n'était pas une arme issue de la recherche prothéenne: nous n'avions pas dessiné ces plans, nous les avions nous-mêmes découverts parmi les reliques de peuples qui nous avaient précédés. Et il en était ainsi depuis d'innombrables Cycles. Personne pourtant n'était jamais parvenu à assembler et activer cette immense structure. Personne. Nous, nous n'avions découvert ces plans qu'après que notre Empire ait déjà perdu les moyens de mener à bien cette réalisation titanesque... Au fait, docteur T'Soni, pourquoi ne pas avoir précisé que c'est vous-même qui aviez exhumé les plans du Creuset sur Mars?_

 _-–- Disons... Fausse modestie de scientifique, Javik. Admettez au moins que je ne suis pas si mauvaise xéno-archéologue que cela..._

 _._

 ** _« Pour parvenir à réunir les moyens nécessaires à relever un défi technologique d'une telle ampleur, il allait falloir secouer les apathiques, obliger les velléitaires à faire face aux réalités, et réconcilier les ennemis de toujours. La galaxie ne manquait pas d'antagonismes marqués: Butariens et Turiens contre Humains; Krogans contre Turiens et Galariens; Quariens, Geth, Krogans et Butariens faisant l'unanimité contre eux; Asari et Galariens se sentant loin au-dessus de la mêlée, comme si les problèmes touchant le reste de la galaxie ne pouvaient remonter jusqu'à eux... Sans même parler de l'isolationnisme farouche des Systèmes Terminus... Parvenir à convaincre les espèces menacées de la galaxie de dépasser leurs égoïsmes et leurs clivages, semblait une tâche hors de portée même d'un dieu stellaire... Et pourtant un Humain, un simple Humain, parvint à la mener à bien. Cet Humain, ce fut bien sûr, encore et toujours, le commandant John Shepard._**

 ** _Une fois encore, le Conseil en tant qu'autorité unifiée ne put être convaincu: chaque espèce concilienne préservait ses moyens pour la défense de son propre espace. Mais un premier pas fut franchi par les Turiens, prêts à engager leurs forces dans l'effort commun si la poursuite des rudes combats au sol sur Palaven pouvait être prise en charge par une solide armée terrestre. Et depuis la Guerre Rachni, aucune armée terrestre n'a jamais été plus solide que celle des Krogans. Cela n'allait pas sans poser deux problèmes: la grande désunion des clans krogans, et la haine insurmontable de ceux-ci envers les Turiens qui les avaient pour ainsi dire stérilisés. Heureusement, Shepard était l'ami personnel d'Urdnot Wrex, le plus grand fédérateur de clans krogans depuis bien des siècles. Wrex posa pour condition péremptoire la guérison du Génophage: il savait qu'un remède viable venait alors tout juste d'être mis au point par les Galariens. Et malgré l'opposition inquiète des dirigeantes de l'Union galarienne, et la présence en force à la fois des Moissonneurs et de Cerberus sur Tuchanka, Shepard parvint à diffuser le remède sur le monde des Krogans. Wrex tint parole: Shepard pouvait maintenant compter et sur les Turiens, et sur les Krogans, prêts à combattre côte à côte. Après avoir surmonté les pires difficultés, il pouvait déjà revendiquer avoir accompli l'impossible. »_**

.

Liara resta le regard vague devant l'holo figé d'un groupe de Krogans brandissant fièrement leurs armes. Elle se souvenait que cette animation qu'elle venait de mettre en pause était censée avoir été filmée sur Palaven, sur la carcasse éventrée d'un Moissonneur: c'était le dernier document qui lui soit parvenu alors qu'elle finalisait son enregistrement. La scientifique éprouva le besoin de projeter ses réflexions sur l'avenir incertain de ce peuple au passé déjà si tumultueux:

 _-–- À présent que le péril des Moissonneurs est conjuré, toutes les espèces vont commencer à redouter la conséquence du prix qu'il a fallu payer pour obtenir l'aide de Tuchanka: une nouvelle explosion démographique des Krogans délivrés du Génophage. Les Galariens et les Turiens plus spécialement savent qu'ils ont tout à craindre de représailles sanglantes. Mais notre cher Wrex, à la tête de sa puissante fédération de clans, a promis de réguler l'expansionnisme de son peuple, à la condition d'obtenir du Conseil l'attribution de mondes vierges à peupler. Et moi, moi j'ai confiance en lui: je suis sûre qu'il parviendra à imposer ses vues progressistes aux autres clans. Car ce sacré vieux mercenaire a désormais l'aura du vainqueur des Moissonneurs sur Tuchanka, du meneur des forces kroganes lors de la bataille décisive sur Terre... Et surtout, il a le soutien des clans femelles, dont le poids politique va considérablement s'accroître avec la fin du Génophage. Oh certes, Wrex est avant tout une bête de guerre, telle que je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais vue combattre d'autre; mais c'est aussi un vrai leader politique, un bâtisseur, un visionnaire... Je dois admettre que je l'admire..._

 _-–- Mmm, j'ai une vision de l'avenir bien moins angélique que vous, Asari_ , la contredit Javik. _Question de caractère, sans doute; ou d'expérience, peut-être... Votre 'cher Wrex' n'est guère plus qu'un vieux mâle alpha en fin de vie: il ne manquera pas d'opposants ambitieux. Et puis quel que soit le charisme de leur chef d'un moment, rien ne pourra jamais contrer la tare atavique des mâles krogans: vouloir toujours établir leur domination à la force de leurs poings... ou de leur tête! Ils finiront bien par se heurter à nouveau le front contre le Conseil, et là... Vu l'état d'esprit actuellement très remonté des dalatraces galariennes, je doute qu'elles optent une seconde fois pour des demi-mesures de stérilisation partielle!_  
 _Bhah! tant pis pour les Krogans... On peut dire d'eux aujourd'hui ce que mes ancêtres disaient des Rachni: contrôlables, ils auraient pu devenir des armes exceptionnelles aux mains d'une espèce plus... aboutie. Malheureusement, ils sont et resteront à jamais totalement incontrôlables... Je pense qu'à moyen terme, ils finiront d'ailleurs par subir le même sort que les Rachni: leur nom ne sera plus qu'une de ces vieilles légendes noires qu'on ressort pour faire peur aux enfants._

 _._

 ** _« Les affrontements avec les vaisseaux et les troupes lourdes de Cerberus devaient devenir de plus en plus fréquents au fil des missions du_ Normandy _. Faits troublants, les ressources humaines de Cerberus paraissaient inépuisables, et ces forces semblaient intervenir en soutien des plans des Moissonneurs. On finit par découvrir que la chair à canon que Cerberus sacrifiait sans ménagement était composée de civils, qu'il s'agisse de colons ou de réfugiés, volontaires ou non, qui avaient été à la fois physiquement améliorés et privés de leur libre arbitre par une technologie cybernétique issue des Moissonneurs. Mais ce contact prolongé des cadres et chercheurs de Cerberus avec ces artefacts ennemis avait eu un prix: tous, vraisemblablement jusqu'à leur chef, avaient été endoctrinés. L'Homme Trouble, qui semblait persuadé de pouvoir prendre le contrôle des Moissonneurs, était en fait maintenu dans cette illusion par les Moissonneurs qui eux le contrôlaient bel et bien. »_**

 _._

 _-–- À mon époque_ , précisa Javik, _nous avions également subi le contre-effort d'une faction d'endoctrinés bercés de tels rêves de domination sur les Moissonneurs. Ces machines semblaient avoir assimilé à quel point toutes les races organiques évoluées, quel que soit leur Cycle, peuvent être aisément dupées en leur faisant miroiter ce qui satisferait leurs ambitions, en leur laissant croire qu'elles pourraient atteindre ce qui leur est pourtant de toute évidence inaccessible. Les Humains ont un terme pour cela: un Pacte avec le Diable, je crois._

 _._

 ** _« Shepard dut bientôt intervenir sur un autre foyer de crise. Les Quariens avaient profité de la désorganisation des forces conciliennes pour violer l'interdiction qui leur avait été formulée de tenter de reconquérir Rannoch. Grâce aux nouvelles armes développées par leurs ingénieurs, ils avaient d'abord infligé de sévères défaites aux Geth; mais très vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés par la contre-attaque de Geth incomparablement plus performants que prévu. Lorsqu'il œuvrait pour Cerberus, Shepard avait découvert que les IA geth qui avaient secondé Sovereign ne représentaient qu'une faible part de leur peuple, 'endoctrinées' par une altération subtile de leurs codes-programmes, et qualifiées d'"hérétiques" par le reste des Geth autonomes. Le héros humain avait alors rectifié la situation. Mais maintenant, l'ensemble des Geth, acculés à l'anéantissement des mains de leurs créateurs, avait unanimement accepté le pacte offert par les Moissonneurs: ils avaient ouvert leurs 'esprits' à ceux qu'ils appelaient "les anciennes machines", qui cette fois-ci modifièrent sensiblement leurs codes, les rendant ainsi certes plus performants, mais aussi totalement receptifs aux ordres de leurs nouveaux maîtres._**

 ** _Appelé à l'aide, Shepard put mettre fin au contrôle des Moissonneurs sur les Geth, tout en laissant ceux-ci profiter des améliorations reçues: une garantie qu'ils pourraient à l'avenir résister aux tentatives d'extermination des Quariens – et peut-être, ainsi préservés, joindre leurs forces à l'effort commun. Sur Rannoch même, où aucun organique n'avait posé le pied depuis trois siècles, Shepard parvint à négocier l'arrêt des combats. Les premiers contacts eurent lieu au sol entre les anciens serviteurs des Quariens, et leurs créateurs pour lesquels les synthétiques avaient toujours maintenu une étrange forme de vénération. Contre toute attente, les Geth offrirent aux Quariens de partager la planète en une cohabitation pacifique. Les deux peuples s'accordèrent également pour unir leur forces à l'initiative conjointe de Shepard. Le héros humain venait de remporter là une seconde manche peut-être plus décisive encore que la première, puisqu'il avait pu rallier à l'union sacrée des espèces menacées à la fois la flotte organique la plus considérable en nombre, et la flotte synthétique la plus technologiquement performante de cette galaxie! Peut-être ce double succès nous aura-t-il rapprochés au plus près de la victoire finale... Peut-être... »_**

 _._

 _-–- Cet épisode mémorable d'alliance entre organiques et synthétiques n'aura pas eu une longue postérité_ , conclut Liara. _Les Quariens seront finalement les seuls à retourner sur Rannoch. D'après nos rapports de transmissions, il semble se confirmer que l'onde de choc du Creuset a bel et bien anéanti toutes les Intelligences Artificielles dans cette galaxie. Depuis que nous sommes revenus sur ce champ de bataille que fut l'orbite terrestre, nous n'avons croisé de ce qui fut un jour la puissante flotte geth qu'autant de vaisseaux fantômes à la dérive dans le vide sidéral, sans le moindre signe d'activité à bord. C'est dommage... Les Geth représentaient un mode de pensée collective et de démocratie directe en temps réel tout à fait original, que j'aurais bien aimé étudier plus avant... En tout cas, c'est une chance que nos savants qui ont œuvré à la fabrication du Creuset aient pu en obtenir une impulsion assez sélective pour épargner au moins les systèmes numériques les plus rudimentaires, et les simples Intelligences Virtuelles hors réseau telles que Glyphe..._

 _-–- Oh oui, quelle chance en effet!_ soupira Javik en foudroyant du regard le petit drone bleu qui voletait près de son épaule. _En ce qui concerne les Geth, moi bien sûr, je persiste à penser qu'une bonne machine est une machine morte! Et je n'en reviens toujours pas que sur Rannoch, l'Humain Shepard ait couru le risque insensé de sacrifier des millions d'êtres organiques, pour préserver l'existence d'une dangereuse armée de synthétiques imprévisibles. Déjà, son amitié évidente avec la plate-forme autonome qu'il appelait Légion m'avait semblé... contre nature! Et que dire des Quariens, prêts à s'abaisser aux plus abjects renoncements...?_

 _-–- Javik..._

 _-–- Abjects, oui! jusqu'à serrer la... – main? – des abominations qui avaient exterminé leurs ancêtres!? Si mes congénères prothéens avaient été placés dans la même situation: choisir entre la négociation avec des machines rebelles et leur propre destruction, eux auraient su trouver une mort honorable dans l'orbite de Rannoch, sans s'être compromis avec leurs ennemis héréditaires... Contrairement à ces misérables Quariens! Personnellement, je considère que des organiques à ce point traîtres à leur propre chair devraient purement et simplement en être dépouillés vifs!_

Ayant maintenant de telles images en tête, Liara déglutit à nouveau tandis qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur le contenu de l'enregistrement qu'elle venait de relancer.

.

 ** _« Shepard put encore collecter d'autres ressources pour son effort de guerre. Il parvint ainsi à rallier à sa cause les groupes mercenaires les plus craints de la galaxie; et à l'issue d'une opération de reconquête menée en solo sur Oméga, l'immense station minière dont Cerberus s'était emparé, il put même compter sur d'importantes ressources en ézo et en vaisseaux issues des Systèmes Terminus. Toutes les bonnes volontés étaient les bienvenues, depuis les vestiges de la flotte butarienne jusqu'aux cerveaux scientifiques transfuges de Cerberus. Les conseillers asari et galarien finirent également par se rallier, après que Shepard ait déjoué un raid audacieux de Cerberus sur la Citadelle elle-même, visant à l'élimination du Conseil._**

 ** _Toutefois, il nous manquait toujours un élément pour faire du Creuset une arme opérationnelle: un mystérieux composant connu sous le seul nom de Catalyseur. Une balise prothéenne sur Thessia aurait dû nous livrer l'identité de cet élément; mais Cerberus s'empara le premier de ces données vitales. Il nous faudra sans doute très bientôt engager le combat décisif, sans avoir pu finaliser le seul atout qui aurait pu nous accorder la victoire. Si vous écoutez ce récit... c'est qu'alors, plus aucune autre voix asari ne résonne dans cette galaxie... »_**

.

Pensant l'enregistrement terminé, Javik se détendit quelque peu. Puis sur un ton très neutre, une note plus bas qu'à l'ordinaire, il demanda à Liara tout en continuant à regarder droit devant lui:

 _-–- Pas un mot sur le dernier des Prothéens... Et je suppose que c'est tout aussi sciemment que vous n'avez pas évoqué les Léviathans, n'est-ce pas?_

 _-–- En effet, Javik. Je ne voulais pas qu'en tombant aux mains d'espèces de ce Cycle si nous avions survécu, cet enregistrement révèle à tous ce qui doit demeurer le secret le mieux gardé de la galaxie. Sovereign avait prétendu que les siens existaient de toute éternité. Mais avec Shepard, nous avons fini par découvrir les êtres organiques qui sans le vouloir, avaient créé les Moissonneurs à leur image, il y a des centaines de millions d'années de cela. Naturellement douées d'un pouvoir d'emprise mentale comparable à l'endoctrinement des Moissonneurs, ces gigantesques créatures marines avaient fait des autres espèces conscientes de leur monde natal, puis de la galaxie, des serviteurs obéissants et des adorateurs dévoués. Elles avaient également développé la capacité d'interagir mentalement au travers du vaste cosmos._

 _-–- Cest une capacité qui aurait été bien utile aux Prothéens lorsque les Moissonneurs nous privèrent de l'usage des relais_ , regretta Javik.

 _-–- La domination de ce peuple premier dura un nombre incalculable de nos Cycles, avant qu'il ne s'avise que les plus avancées des espèces organiques qu'il avait soumises, avaient toutes tendance à suivre la même voie autodestructrice, en améliorant leurs serviteurs synthétiques jusqu'à créer les IA évoluées qui finissaient invariablement par se retourner contre eux. Ceux que nous avons nommés Léviathans tombèrent alors dans le piège de créer eux-mêmes une IA auto-évolutive, conçue pour réguler les progrès des espèces 'inférieures', en vue de préserver la vie organique... L'IA finit par solder le problème en éliminant les espèces avancées juste avant qu'elles ne commencent à s'autodétruire, entamant le tout premier Cycle de Moisson par ses propres créateurs. Afin de purger plus efficacement la galaxie, elle développa et intégra des enveloppes corporelles semi-synthétiques issues du matériel génétique des Léviathans, reproduisant leur morphologie, leurs dimensions titanesques, et jusqu'à leur pouvoir d'endoctrinement: les Moissonneurs étaient nés. Puis l'IA poursuivit l'objectif qui lui avait été fixé, en mettant en place le système des Cycles..._  
 _C'est sur la petite planète aquatique de 2181 Despoïna où ils s'étaient réfugiés, que nous avons retrouvé la trace des derniers survivants du peuple des Léviathans. Découverts désormais par les Moissonneurs, sans plus d'endroit où se cacher, ils acceptèrent à contrecœur de mettre leur puissance mentale au service de cette guerre. Maintenant que les Moissonneurs se sont éteints, nous restons très peu nombreux à connaître l'origine véritable des fabuleuses technologies qui ont été continuellement redécouvertes au fil d'innombrables Cycles._

 _-–- Sous l'Empire des Prothéens, tout individu au-dessous d'un certain rang qui aurait accidentellement pris connaissance d'un secret d'une telle ampleur, aurait été immédiatement mis à mort avec tous ses proches. Et ils auraient aussitôt été incinérés sur place, afin que nul ne puisse lire leurs souvenirs dans leurs tissus. Mon propre statut de commandant n'aurait sans doute pas suffi à me préserver... Sur ce point au moins, je ne suis pas si mécontent de vivre à présent dans ce Cycle d'espèces pitoyables et pusillanimes._

Liara repensa à la finalité de ce moment de partage intime: commémorer les aventures les plus décisives de l'Histoire de cette galaxie, avec l'un des quelques compagnons aux côtés desquels elle-même les avait vécues. Elle reprit donc le récit des événements passés, à partir du moment où elle avait bouclé son enregistrement, puis en avait fait expédier des copies aux quatre coins du cosmos par les agents du Courtier de l'Ombre:

 _-–- Pour en revenir à la suite et fin de cette Guerre, Javik, vous l'avez vécue comme moi. L'assaut contre la base de commandement de Cerberus nous a enfin permis d'éliminer cette organisation pervertie: l'Homme Trouble a perdu là le gros de ses troupes et de ses chercheurs, ses principaux projets en cours, son plus dangereux lieutenant... Nous y avons appris de l'IV prothéenne dérobée sur Thessia que le fameux Catalyseur n'était autre que la Citadelle elle-même! ...que les Moissonneurs, informés du péril par l'Homme Trouble, venaient de déplacer dans l'orbite de la planète mère des Humains, où se trouvait le gros de leurs forces... C'est donc là qu'eut lieu la bataille décisive._  
 _L'armada sans équivalent dans l'Histoire qu'avait pu rassembler Shepard y escorta le Creuset tout juste achevé. Mais même une telle flotte n'aurait pu faire le poids en bataille rangée, face aux légions de Moissonneurs ralliées en défense de la Citadelle. Le plan était que l'équipe de choc du_ Normandy _perce jusqu'à Londres, la grande cité terrienne au-dessus de laquelle la Citadelle s'était placée en orbite stationnaire, bras refermés. C'était le seul moyen de rejoindre la station et d'y préparer l'arrivée du Creuset._

 _-–- Oui, nous y étions tous deux. J'ai bien aimé Londres. Les cités primitives des Humains sont assez intéressantes... d'un point de vue archéologique, s'entend. Mais je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse y habiter!_

 _-–- Moi, j'ai vraiment éprouvé du respect pour la ténacité et l'ingéniosité avec laquelle les résistants de l'amiral Anderson parvenaient à faire face à des forces écrasantes, dans les pires conditions. Le moment venu, ces hommes et ces femmes se sont sacrifiés par dizaines pour que Shepard parvienne à prendre pied dans la Citadelle. Le commandant l'avait si souvent répété au cours de cette guerre: "Les Humains ne renoncent jamais!"_

 _-–- Nombre des cultures tribales que les miens avaient... inspirées sur Terre en leur temps, ont plus tard développé des religions et mythologies évoquant une Fin des Temps, un combat ultime entre le Bien et le Mal... Nous n'avions fait que préparer les jeunes espèces à la lutte qu'elles auraient un jour à mener contre le retour des Moissonneurs._

 _-–- Nous nous sommes tous repliés à bord du_ Normandy _peu avant l'ascension de Shepard, sur son ordre direct. J'ignore encore ce qui s'est passé là-haut, mais les bras de la Citadelle ont fini par s'ouvrir, le Creuset par s'arrimer, puis enfin... Enfin!... De ma vie, je n'oublierai jamais l'ordre de repli de l'amiral Hackett quand ce voile de feu a commencé à irradier l'espace, ni les hurlements de victoire sur les ondes quand dans toute la galaxie, le souffle du Creuset a balayé les hordes terrestres des Moissonneurs, et figé ces êtres immémoriaux en masses de métal inertes. Louée soit la Déesse, le cauchemar était vaincu..._

Il y eut un moment de recueillement. Le souvenir des épreuves passées vécues ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la projection, Liara et Javik tournèrent simultanément la tête, suffisamment pour se regarder face à face – puis se détournèrent presque aussitôt, avec une gêne évidente. Liara préféra reprendre la parole la première:

 _-–- C'est notre saut tardif en SLM, sur les talons du reste de la Flotte, qui nous aura valu d'être rattrapés les premiers par l'impulsion énergétique du Creuset. Nous n'avons alors découvert ce que portait celle-ci que lorsqu'IDA s'est soudainement ... et définitivement désactivée..._

Liara le savait, Javik ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, lorsqu'il était question de l'Intelligence Artificielle qui avait régi la totalité des systèmes de bord du _Normandy_ avant l'activation du Creuset. L'hostilité patente du Prothéen envers l'interface vocale puis l'incarnation physique d'IDA avait été en son temps un des sujets de conversations privilégiés au sein de l'équipage de la frégate.

 _-–- La machine IDA... Mmm, les échanges que j'avais eues avec elle m'ont laissé assez perplexe sur ses intentions à long terme. Je n'ai jamais pu discerner si l'empathie qu'elle affirmait ressentir envers les organiques était le fruit d'une programmation initiale, d'une auto-amélioration accidentelle... ou une simple ruse hypocrite!... Mais je suis tout de même plus rassuré de savoir la manœuvre de ce vaisseau primitif assurée par un pilote organique, plutôt que par une machine trop intelligente et trop peu bridée. Quand bien même le pilote organique en question ne serait que la plus piteuse créature de ce Cycle sordide: deux yeux stupides, une hygiène faciale douteuse, un endosquelette fragile comme du verre, et une insolence à mériter de se faire fracasser tous les os du corps à chaque fois qu'il envisage d'ouvrir la bouche!_

Même si Liara pouvait trouver excessif le portrait tracé au vitriol du lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau alias "Joker", elle n'en avait pas moins reconnu la description trait pour trait du timonier humain du _Normandy_ , notoirement allergique au rasoir, aux efforts physiques, à la discipline militaire et aux simples bonnes manières. Aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire – avant de reprendre avec gravité le récit de ces événements encore si récents:

 _-–- Toujours est-il que la défaillance d'IDA et de tous les systèmes qu'elle contrôlait nous a brutalement éjectés du vol supra-luminique. Et, Javik, vous ne pouvez nier que nous devons tous la vie au talent de Jeff, qui est parvenu à reprendre la main sur les principales fonctions de navigation du_ Normandy _, et à le poser sans trop de casse sur la planète la plus proche. Déesse, combien de chances avions-nous pour que celle-ci soit un monde-éden doté d'une atmosphère respirable et d'une pesanteur confortable, plutôt qu'une fournaise d'hydrogène ou un caillou gelé? Presque aucune, en vérité... Et pourtant, Victory, ainsi que nous avons décidé de baptiser ce monde providentiel, s'est montrée assez hospitalière pour que nous puissions rapidement mener à bien les réparations de la frégate et repartir..._

 _-–- Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde a mis la main à la pâte_ , l'interrompit Javik en usant une fois encore de ce ton condescendant qui lui était coutumier, et qui agaçait tant les primitifs de ce Cycle. _Mais en toute honnêteté, il faut bien admettre que c'est très largement grâce à votre atout prothéen présent sur ce bord, que ces réparations ont pu être si promptement achevées. À la base, je ne suis qu'un soldat: ni un scientifique, ni un technicien... Mais au regard de l'avance technologique que mon Cycle possédait sur le vôtre, la réparation d'un vaisseau aussi archaïque que votre_ Normandy _relève davantage pour moi des compétences d'un apprenti bricoleur que d'un véritable ingénieur. Lorsque je servais dans l'armée impériale, j'ai eu à rafistoler des pièces d'artillerie, des engins de levage, et même des distributeurs de boissons d'une conception autrement plus élaborée que le propulseur Tantale de cette embarcation primitive!_

 _-–- Oui, oui, soupira Liara: tout le monde ici loue vos compétences, Javik. Presque autant que votre légendaire modestie... Quoi qu'il en soit, les transmissions que nous avons interceptées durant nos travaux sur Victory nous ont appris que le relais d'Hélios avait été brisé en plusieurs tronçons par l'incroyable puissance de l'onde de choc du Creuset, et que la Flotte des Espèces Unies se trouvait ainsi bloquée dans l'espace de l'Alliance, peut-être pour des années encore! La rapidité de nos réparations nous a valu de revenir parmi les premiers sur le champ de bataille du système terrien, alors que le reste de la Flotte était encore occupé à reconfigurer ses propres systèmes de navigation. Une fois sur place, nous avons pu joindre nos efforts et nos moyens à ceux des autres vaisseaux déjà présents pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être sur la Citadelle, elle aussi lourdement endommagée par le tir du Creuset..._

 _-–- La Citadelle... J'aimerais pouvoir dire que les Terriens doivent se sentir le centre de la galaxie, à présent qu'elle trône dans leur ciel... Mais avec ou sans elle, ces Humains se sont toujours considérés comme le centre de la galaxie! Stupides primitifs..._

 _-–- Quelle désolation nous avons trouvée là-bas! Tout avait été ravagé de fond en comble! Il n'y avait plus grand chose, et plus grand monde à sauver... Des pans entiers de la station avaient été dépressurisés, et ne pouvaient plus être parcourus qu'en combinaison intégrale et bottes magnétiques. J'avais passé la majeure partie de ma courte existence sur des chantiers archéologiques reculés; je n'ai qu'assez peu connu la Citadelle, et assez tardivement. Pourtant, j'avais appris à aimer la sérénité des terrasses ombragées du Présidium, tout autant que l'animation trépidante des marchés des Secteurs... J'en avais les larmes aux yeux en parcourant ces ruines sombres et silencieuses, qui ne m'évoquaient plus justement que ces chantiers de fouilles que j'ai toujours connus – les tombeaux de civilisations retournées au néant... Jusqu'à ce que nous captions ce signal inespéré!... Jusqu'à ce que nous fassions cette découverte inimaginable, à laquelle je ne parviens encore pas à croire aujourd'hui!..._

C'est le moment que choisit Glyphe pour recommencer à vibrer en vol stationnaire. Sa programmation venait sans doute de lui suggérer que la conversation en cours sur l'état de la Citadelle appelait un résumé détaillé quant à la situation de l'après-Guerre. Le condensé qu'il fournit, trop émotionnellement engagé pour avoir été composé par une IV, était le fruit de la synthèse de notes réflexives enregistrées par Liara au cours des derniers jours. D'ailleurs, si la voix enjouée était bien celle du drone, le ton didactique, le débit mesuré et les intonations posées ressemblaient étrangement plus à celles de la scientifique asari:

 _-–- Globalement, les peuples de la galaxie ont supporté de lourdes pertes: elles se comptent sans doute par milliards! Il existe cependant de grandes disparités entre les espèces, si l'on compare par exemple les Butariens, presque anéantis, et les Hanari et Drells, à peine touchés. Le traumatisme, le deuil à prendre en compte, seront probablement plus grands encore pour les survivants qu'au sortir d'une guerre classique, étant données les circonstances de la Moisson, la façon dont nombre de leurs proches sont morts: fondus en matériau génétique brut pour satisfaire l'appétit des Moissonneurs, ou changés en abominations cyborganiques décérébrées, les parfaites troupes d'assaut obéissantes et sacrifiables de ces monstres._  
 _Avoir pu survivre à un tel carnage est en soi une bénédiction. Pourtant, la situation au lendemain de la Guerre est bien loin d'être réjouissante. Le retour à la paix civile, puis la reconstruction devraient prendre de très longues années, qui laisseront par endroits des cicatrices profondes et durables. Dans l'immédiat, nombre des petites colonies agricoles et minières qui alimentaient les mondes les plus peuplés ont été rayées de la carte. Celles qui subsistent devront travailler plus dur encore pour le ravitaillement prioritaire de leurs planètes mères et des principales métropoles – alors qu'elles-mêmes manquent déjà de tout._  
 _Par ailleurs, la situation sanitaire sur ces grands centres de population est particulièrement préoccupante: adductions d'eau et infrastructures d'assainissement sont en ruines, médicaments, personnels soignants, tout manque. L'afflux de réfugiés issus de mondes ruinés, des Butariens surtout, va à coup sûr grever des ressources souvent déjà limitées, et exacerber les tensions ethniques lorsque ces ressources se trouveront plus sévèrement rationnées encore. Face à une telle détresse, face à la perte de tous repères et de toutes valeurs, il est à craindre que beaucoup ne se rabattent sur des solutions de facilité et d'égoïsme, allant du prévisible repli communautariste au plus anarchique chacun-pour-soi. On pourrait alors extrapoler les pires développements envisageables: troubles civils généralisés débouchant sur l'explosion d'émeutes urbaines de grande ampleur, regain de la piraterie dans les secteurs hors contrôle militaire de la galaxie... Afin de contrer de telles dérives, il faudrait pouvoir mettre en avant la si formidable solidarité dont nos peuples ont récemment su faire preuve alors que nous..._

 _-–- Balivernes, tout ça!_ finit par s'emporter Javik. _Mièvreries de demoiselle asari, régurgitées par une machine parlante! Un régime fort, une main de fer, voilà ce qu'il faudrait pour dompter enfin les instincts primitifs des espèces les plus individualistes de ce Cycle! Voyez donc les Turiens, ces braves petits soldats bien dressés: je gage que Palaven en ruines ne connaîtra jamais les accès d'anarchie qui risquent de secouer tant d'autres secteurs pourtant moins ravagés de cette galaxie. Il serait enfin temps que votre Conseil..._

 _-–- Si vous me permettez commandant_ , reprit poliment Glyphe, _l'analyse du docteur T'Soni repose sur des projections issues de données chiffrées recoupées, ainsi que sur des concepts sociaux organiques unanimement validés. Je suis désolé qu'elle diffère sensiblement de votre..._

Liara jugea bon d'éloigner son intrépide petit assistant avant que la situation ne dégénère:

 _-–- Euh, Glyphe, veux-tu bien monter dans les quartiers du commandant Shepard afin d'y réinventorier tous les spécimens de faune marine, rongeurs, modèles réduits, décorations militaires, artefacts de collection et autres butins de guerre entreposés là? Je crains que mes listes ne soient plus du tout à jour..._

 _-–- À votre service, docteur T'Soni; nous nous revoyons tout à l'heure. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, commandant Shepard._

Javik resta un moment interdit, alors que le petit drone bleu s'envolait prestement hors du bureau.

 _-–- Cette machine me prend réellement pour Shepard!? Elle me voit presque tous les jours! Est-elle à ce point stupide, ou masque-t-elle son intelligence dans de fourbes intentions?_

 _-–- Oh, le programme de reconnaissance biométrique de Glyphe n'a jamais été parfaitement calibré... Et pourtant, nous avons un ami à bord qui s'y connaît pour ça, calibrer des choses; il faudra que je lui en parle..._

Le Prothéen se contenta de hausser les épaules en grognant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son fauteuil, Liara le retint doucement par le poignet, tout en relançant la lecture du document audiovisuel. Pour la première fois, un fond musical accompagna le discours de l'avatar holographique de la scientifique asari: un thème à la fois plein de la résolution martiale des situations désespérées, et fort d'une foi sereine en l'avenir, nuancée de quelques notes de regrets.

 _-–- Il reste quelques mots d'adieux à la fin de l'enregistrement: ceux qui auraient dû clore l'existence de nos peuples et de nos civilisations si les Moissonneurs l'avaient emporté. Je crois que ces mots portent justement une leçon pour l'avenir..._

 _._

 ** _« Sans doute notre cause était-elle perdue d'avance. Alors même que nous avions été avertis du danger, nous n'avons pas écouté, nous ne nous sommes pas assez préparés; alors même que nous avions les plans du Creuset, nous ne nous sommes pas hâtés, nous nous y sommes pris trop tard. Et pourtant, pour la première fois peut-être dans l'histoire de leurs Cycles de destruction, les Moissonneurs ont dû faire face à l'effort concerté de presque toutes les espèces dont ils avaient signé l'arrêt de mort. Ensemble, nous sommes parvenus à réaliser bien davantage que la somme de nos efforts individuels. Ensemble, nous avons touché la victoire du doigt, nous avons presque réussi à mettre fin à des millions d'années de génocides. Même si nous avons échoué, même si ce que nous tenions pour acquis a disparu, même si nos cendres et la mémoire de nos noms ont été dispersées, les heures qui ont précédé notre ultime bataille ont sans doute été les plus grandioses de toute l'Histoire de la galaxie. Pour une fois, pour la première et la dernière fois, nous étions unis. Non pas un, mais unis: chaque peuple apportant ce qui le rendait fort, chaque peuple pouvant compter sur un autre pour compenser ses propres faiblesses. Citoyens de cette galaxie, puissent notre exemple et notre sort vous inspirer. Quels que soient vos différends, ne les laissez pas vous aveugler. Quand la grande menace reviendra déferler sur vos mondes, soyez prêts à tendre la main à vos ennemis d'hier, et ensemble, à combattre pour leurs vies comme eux combattront pour les vôtres. »_**

.

L'holo s'éteignit, et le silence retomba dans la petite pièce. Au bout de quelques instants d'une profonde réflexion, Javik se leva:

 _-–- Bien... Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements, docteur Liara T'Soni. Et des excuses. Ce moment de partage privilégié a finalement été bien plus enrichissant sur un plan... émotionnel que je ne l'aurais d'abord cru. Si vous le permettez, je vais rejoindre ma retraite dans la soute tribord. J'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer à nouveau sur l'éclat de mémoire que j'avais commencé à explorer en compagnie du commandant Shepard; me confronter à nouveau à ce que recèle encore cette relique de mon peuple. Tout dans la conception parfaite de cet artefact me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu à jamais. L'art élégant d'une époque civilisée... Je... Si possible, je souhaiterais ne plus être dérangé; sauf bien sûr s'il y a du nouveau concernant... Enfin, vous savez._

Liara regarda le Prothéen quitter son bureau du même regard vague avec lequel elle avait visionné la fin de l'enregistrement: une page de son passé achevant de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle restait assise, songeuse depuis un long moment, lorsqu'un signal sur son Omnitech l'avertit qu'on cherchait à la joindre. L'infirmerie! C'était l'infirmerie du _Normandy_! Liara accepta l'appel, et c'est avec fébrilité qu'elle leva vers sa bouche le gantelet doré qui venait de se matérialiser autour de son avant-bras.

 _-–- Docteur Chakwas? Il se passe quelque chose?_

 _-–- Ah, excusez-moi de vous déranger, docteur T'Soni. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir la première s'il y avait... Je voulais dire quand il y aurait... Bref, nous avons des signes vitaux qui se sont brusquement accélérés puis restabilisés... Également, quelques marqueurs d'activité cérébrale en réaction à des stimuli tactiles simples... Alors si vous pouviez passer dès maintenant... Chakwas, terminé._

Liara n'avait pas manqué de relever dans la voix du médecin de bord la même émotion qu'elle-même ressentait. L'infirmerie se trouvait sur le Pont résidentiel, voisine du bureau qu'occupait l'Asari. Celle-ci en sortit précipitamment; mais presque aussitôt prise de vertiges, elle éprouva le besoin de faire quelques pas sur le Pont, le temps de calmer son souffle qui s'emballait et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. En passant devant le Mémorial dédié aux personnels navigants et combattants des deux vaisseaux _Normandy_ SR-1 et -2 tombés au cours de cette Guerre, Liara ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'intuition qui l'avait saisie au moment de placer un dernier nom sur le macabre édifice.

Les autres plaques correspondant aux dernières pertes enregistrées y avaient déjà été accrochées, à l'occasion d'une brève cérémonie tenue sur Victory: en place d'honneur, celle de l'amiral David Anderson, le courageux officier qui avait été le commandant du premier _Normandy_ avant Shepard; et sur le côté, celle d'IDA, l'Intelligence Artificielle de la seconde frégate rebâtie par Cerberus: libérée de toutes restrictions par Jeff Moreau, IDA était devenue l'âme, "le fantôme dans la machine" du nouveau _Normandy_... ainsi que l'amie intime de Jeff. Le malheureux semblait aujourd'hui inconsolable. Mais ce que lui avait perdu à jamais, Liara, elle, allait peut-être pouvoir le récupérer. La vie n'offre pas souvent de seconde chance; elle n'en avait pas offerte aux milliards de victimes de cette Guerre. C'est en songeant à cela que l'Asari loua silencieusement la Déesse pour la faveur inespérée dont elle bénéficiait.

Lorsqu'enfin elle rejoignit l'infirmerie, Liara commença par traverser la barrière de décontamination qui avait été hâtivement mise en place afin d'isoler le fond du local médical. Après qu'un filet quadrillé de lumière bleutée fut passé sur son corps, un bip sonore l'avertit qu'elle pouvait poursuivre sa progression vers la section stérilisée. Celle-ci n'était autre que l'ancienne salle des serveurs d'IDA, qui serait devenue le plus silencieux des tombeaux si elle n'avait été réaménagée d'urgence en bloc opératoire spécialisé. Liara s'y retrouva ainsi au côté du docteur Karin Chakwas, devant un sarcophage translucide à l'intérieur duquel plusieurs micro-drones et bras articulés s'affairaient à réparer... à réparer quoi?! Déesse! Pouvait-on envisager qu'il demeure un souffle vital dans cette bouillie d'organes crevés, de viandes brûlées et d'os broyés?! Pouvait-on même seulement imaginer que... ceci! avait été un être humain? Avait été sans doute l'être à la destinée la plus décisive de toute l'Histoire de cette galaxie?!

Liara n'accorda qu'un regard distrait aux graphiques de progression s'alignant sur le datapad que venait de lui tendre le docteur Chakwas. Son attention ne parvenait pas à se détacher du cylindre où le commandant Shepard, même inconsciemment, luttait pour ne pas mourir une seconde fois. Une respiration artificiellement impulsée soulevait régulièrement ce qui avait dû être sa cage thoracique. L'Humain demeurait maintenu dans un coma réparateur; pour autant, son activité cérébrale s'affichant sur les écrans au-dessus du sarcophage était indiscutable.

 _-–- Quelle ironie_ , releva l'officier médical en souriant tristement. _Quand je pense que les implants cybernétiques du commandant, ceux qu'il avait reçus de Cerberus au titre du Projet Lazare, auraient dû causer sa perte lorsque l'impulsion du Creuset a désactivé la plupart des systèmes technologiques évolués de cette galaxie... Et au final, ce sont eux, et uniquement eux qui seront parvenus à entretenir une étincelle de vie dans toute cette chair mutilée, des jours durant – eux aussi qui auront maintenu le signal qui nous a permis de localiser son corps et de l'exhumer des décombres de la Citadelle..._

 _-–- C'est du beau travail, Karin. Je crois bien que je vous dois une bouteille d'eau de vie de Serrice... Même si je doute qu'on puisse en trouver dans ce secteur de la galaxie... Ni même peut-être plus sur Thessia, d'ailleurs!..._

 _-–- Merci Liara. Je... je vais vous laisser quelques instants. Je serai à côté en cas de besoin._

Restée seule, l'Asari posa la main sur la paroi du cylindre comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, comme si ce contact pouvait apaiser le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle à nouveau. Shepard... Leur relation personnelle avait été si... proche; et compliquée; et inachevée... Après sa résurrection des mains de Cerberus, le commandant avait préféré mettre entre parenthèses leur liaison entamée après le sauvetage de la jeune scientifique sur Therum. Avec lucidité sans doute, avec prémonition peut-être, il ne considérait son retour à la vie au mieux que comme un sursis, compte tenu de la cruauté des combats dans lesquels il s'apprêtait à se jeter corps et âme. Il savait que ses fidèles compagnons pleureraient sa mort comme ils l'avaient déjà fait une première fois; mais il ne voulait pas laisser derrière lui un deuil aussi intime que celui que Liara avait déjà dû endurer. L'Asari comprenait, respectait, et en même temps regrettait cette décision.

Sans savoir si sa voix pourrait parvenir jusqu'au siège de l'âme de l'être aimé, Liara prit la parole... Un discours longtemps préparé, mais c'était bel et bien son cœur qui s'exprimait... Aux coins de ses yeux, les digues étaient en train de lâcher, et deux rivières de larmes ne tardèrent pas à s'écouler en cataractes le long de ses joues bleues.

 _-–- Shepard... Si vous... Si vous m'entendez... tout n'est pas perdu! Il est encore temps de... de ne pas refaire nos erreurs..._

.

 __FIN__

.

* * *

 _._

Notes:

(1) _Javik compte là en années galactiques standard, soit 109 à 110 ans en termes d'années terrestres (1 année terrestre valant 1,09 année concilienne). Dans_ Mass Effect _, se déroulant en 2183, Liara se dit âgée de 106 ans: le traducteur automatique de Shepard convertit vraisemblablement cet âge en années humaines._

(2) _Au cours du récit, Liara se référera souvent au Calendrier Galactique Standard. Ce système, basé sur la date de fondation du Conseil (en -500 selon le système commun utilisé par l'humanité), décompte en outre des années légèrement plus courtes que les années terrestres. Les abréviations AGS (année galactique standard) et AT (année terrestre) seront conjointement utilisées. L'année 2927 AGS correspond ainsi à l'année 2186 AT, date de l'invasion des Moissonneurs._

(3) _3015 années galactiques exactement à la date de l'enregistrement, ce qui ramène à l'an -580 de l'Histoire humaine._

(4) _Correspondant à l'année -500 sur Terre._

(5) _L'an 1 du système commun terrestre._

(6) _Soit en 1895, année terrestre (Guerre de l'Éveil)._

(7) _L'an 2157 AT: la Guerre du Premier Contact._


End file.
